


Shifting Gears

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (seriously! It really is!), A love Story, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Bottom Rick, Clumsy Rick, Cock Cages, Come play, Confident Daryl, Dick Pics, Did I mention OOC? Cause that's important, Dom!Daryl, Dom/sub, Doritos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, First BDSM, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, I have no idea what happened here, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nervous Rick, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, OOC, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rick Grimes first person POV, Rick likes to Google stuff, Romance, Rutting, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Rick, Subspace, Top Daryl, first person POV, is that a thing?, masterbating, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Rick is a lonely, awkward, kinda dorky traffic cop who is divorced from Shane, his first and only relationship.  After pulling over a Doritos truck on I-75, Rick finds himself infatuated with the very kind and very good looking truck driver, Daryl Dixon.  As they cross paths again, they begin a very satisfying Dom/sub relationship that gives Rick everything he never knew he needed.





	1. Breaker, Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a flirty, fluff sort of meet-cute, Rom-com. Like a one-shot. Maybe three chapters at best. But yeahhhh…. I dunno what happened. Now it’s chopped full of kink tags. Somehow the whole damn thing just unexpectedly devolved into flat out Dom/sub. And to even MY surprise… Rick is the sub! Anyway... 
> 
> Things To Note:  
> -Posting will be daily.  
> -Beta’d by Stylepoints.  
> -Fuck if I know what happened.  
> -But here’s a fic. 
> 
> Warning- These guys are OOC. I know they are OOC. I wrote them OOC on purpose because they just sort of became OOC and I went with it. So if you don’t care for OOC…. you may want to take a pass! LOL!

I’m lonely. It’s as simple as that, I guess. I haven’t had anyone serious since my marriage to Shane ended three years ago. He’d been fucking my best friend, Lori, behind my back, so I lost my husband and my best friend all at once. We were together six years before we got married and I never even know Shane was bi. Christ, how could that never come up? The whole battle to get the right to legally marry and less than three years later we were divorced. Fucking irony. The right to divorce wasn’t even in question. That part was A-ok. Everyone supports gay divorce.

So then suddenly it was just me, alone in a an empty house, sparsely furnished with no pictures on the wall and not much more than mustard and moldy leftovers in the fridge. I can’t even count on work for company since I spend every day alone in my “office”, also known as a squad car parked along I-75 outside Marietta. The only people I talk to hate me, mostly because I’m writing them tickets. It wasn’t really what I’d planned to do when I joined the academy, but all my drive and ambition were sucked out of me after my marriage fell apart and my parents passed away. 

So instead of being a detective or working vice or something more exciting, more important, I spend shift after shift writing speeding tickets near a truck stop along a shitty stretch of Georgia highway. Since I got no family, I usually end up taking the shitty shifts. But no matter what time of day it is, I’m either making women cry, being threatened by truckers or listening to businessmen talk on their cell phones about how “a fucking cop pulled them over so they’ll be late for a meeting”, like it’s my fault they were driving 82 in a 65. Trust me, they were obviously already late. I once had a rabbi tell me I was going to hell. Oh, and a woman in an SUV full of Girl Scouts told me I was an asshole because how was a single mother supposed to know about inspection stickers.

So maybe it’s just that this guy was decent. Nice to me. Didn’t call me an asshole. I mean is that how low I’ve sunk? I’m interested in someone and the main reason he caught my eye was because he didn’t call me an asshole? Might have been the arms, too, though. The lopsided smile and those blue eyes hidden behind messy bangs. 

“License and registration, please,” I said, squinting up at him and trying not to look like I was checking him out, which I totally was.

“Sorry, man. That was on me. Forgot which stretch of the road I was on. Probably ‘bout 15 miles over the speed limit, huh?”

I stared at him for a moment because, Christ, I don’t think anyone’s ever been that straightforward with me before. But the stare lingered, I guess, because of those eyes. They were a swirl of blues like a serene dusk sky against tropical water and there was a sincerity in them that I hadn’t seen in people in this world lately. Like there was nothing disingenuous about him.

“Yeah, about that,” I said as I reached for his paperwork. I looked at his license and back at him again to confirm. “Daryl Dixon?”

“Yes, sir. Hope you ain’t local P.D. If y’are, I ain’t nothin’ like my brother. Speedin’s the worse thing you’ll catch me at, officer.”

“Not local,” I laughed. “State. Grew up on the other side of Atlanta so your infamous brother isn’t gonna influence me any.” I tipped my hat at him. “Be right back.”

I sat in the car and followed protocol. Called in the plates, ran a check and everything came back clean. He was right. No one had caught him at anything. Ever. In fact, this would have been his first speeding ticket. After all the shitty stops I had that morning, I decided I was going to reward this nice guy with a warning. It had absolutely nothing to do with those eyes. Or the arms… I swear!

I walked back up to the driver’s side slow, expecting to see lips in a hard line or a worried expression, but he was just sitting there, Zen as could be, and munching on a tube of jalapeno-flavored Pringles. I stepped back a bit and eyed up the side of his Doritos truck again. 

“You ‘sposed to be eating Pringles in there?” I said with a grin, attempting to make small talk which I hadn’t done in YEARS.

He smiled at me. “Man, I’m so sick of Doritos. You have no idea. For Christmas we get Doritos. For our birthday’s we get Doritos. At the company picnic… Doritos. Got a bonus for the first time last month. Guess what it was?”

“Not Pringles?” I asked.

He gave me a soft laugh. I liked that soft laugh. It was innocent and sweet, but gruff and manly, all at the same time and I couldn’t quite figure out how that could be. “Well, here’s your stuff. Hate to be your first ticket. You got as clean a record as I’ve ever seen, so I’m letting you off with a warning.”

“Really?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Yeah. The warning is- don’t get caught with those Pringles when you get back to HQ,” I laughed. I am such a dork, sometimes it shocks even me. How I ever landed Shane is beyond me. How I lost him, though, makes total sense. He never really got my goofy humor. 

Daryl laughed again and held the tube out. “Jalapeno-flavored. “Wanna try?”

I smiled, probably way too wide, and shook my head. “No thanks. You best get goin’. Could be a Doritos shortage up the road,” I said. 

He looked down at the written warning. “Well, thanks Officer… Grimes.” 

“Rick,” I said then closed my eyes and cursed myself out in my head. What the hell was I doing? “I mean… well… I was gonna say you can call me Rick but you probably hope you don’t ever run into me again.”

Daryl Dixon looked at the warning once more then back at me. “Ain’t so bad runnin’ into yah ‘f all I get’s a warnin’,” he said with a nod. I tipped my hat again like I always do and walked away from the truck with a ridiculous smile on my face. I’m a moron. Maybe that’s why I’m so alone all the time. And if I thought I had any chance with a guy like that? I was becoming delusional, too. Chances of him even being gay were slim to none. Hell, I’d probably never see him again. Although he did likely have the same route and that truck was hard to miss.


	2. Affirmative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fumbling, dorky, clumsy Rick ahead before the smut hits full force.
> 
> Much thanks to stylepoints for beta'ing every single chapter! (She learned a lot about BDSM, folks!)

About a week later, I was sitting in my “office” (you know, the shitty stretch of Georgia highway near the I-75 Truck Stop). I was in a particularly grumpy mood from my first attempt at a gay bar the night before. It was my first time trying to get back out there since Shane and let’s just say it did not give me much hope for finding someone new. I was hit on twice. Both were offers to join threesomes. I thought one cute guy at the end of the bar was checking me out because he kept looking but I was too nervous to do anything. Then about an hour later I noticed him finally get up, grab his coat and come towards me. 

I had to make a quick decision. What exactly was I ready for? Was I looking for a one-nighter to get over Shane? Since Shane was my first and only lover I wasn’t sure I could do it. But maybe that was exactly why I should. Maybe he was coming to ask for my number or ask me on a date. I would have definitely said yes to that. And by the time he reached me I had decided to definitely say yes to whatever it was. But I’m me, and I forgot that for a moment. 

He lifted a hand, that I thought was going to be an offer for a handshake, but turned into an index finger aimed at my mouth. “You have spinach stuck in your teeth, Doll,” he whispered politely and I looked down at my picked over salad and knew it had to be true. He was gone before I could even nod a humble thank you. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat spinach again without feeling completely humiliated. The worst part was that I had geared myself up to think I had a chance at something. I shook my head again trying to forget the entire evening as I ducked down and looked in my rear view. It was a Doritos truck coming up in the slow lane. 

I immediately sat up straighter and hoped to God he’d get it up over 65. At least 70. I could probably justify pulling him over again for 70. See those eyes one more time. That grin that was a weird combination of shy and confident. But he went from 65 to 63 to 58 and I watched as he put on a blinker and turned into the Truck Stop. I buckled up, threw on my turn signal and pulled out. It was 10:45 a.m. But he didn’t know what shift I worked. I could pretend it was my lunch hour. Just walk by and recognize him and maybe say hi. I had no plan past the hi. But I had such a shitty night and Daryl Dixon had been so kind to me and I wanted those gentle eyes on mine again even if it was just to remind me that the entire world isn’t horrible. Or just to remind me that “It’s not so bad to run into me”.

I pulled in and parked as close as I could to his truck without actually being in a specified truck spot. The cab was empty so he must already be inside. That was the moment I stopped to ask myself if I was a stalker. Was I literally stalking someone right now? I dismissed it fairly quickly. Wasn’t like I was trying to shank him in a back alley or fuck him against his will. I mean, if he was willing...well, that would be another story. I walked into the familiar building. Usually got my lunch here more often than not. Use the bathroom. Grab a coffee on late shift. 

There was a chip rack right when you first walked in the door and I zero’d in on some Pringles. Thought about walking by with ‘em but decided that was too lame. So I just walked slowly towards the coffee island and looked around “aimlessly”. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. Tight jeans, a sleeveless navy blue shirt, arms with muscles that looked like they were out of a magazine. He had a tray from the Subway and was headed to one of the tables to eat. Alone. Like that could be my chance. There weren’t that many open tables. A “mind if I join you’ wouldn’t be that weird. I got in line at the Subway and ordered a footlong turkey on hearty Italian bread. When I got to the section with all the toppings I cringed at the spinach and ended up with just turkey cheese and mustard in my rush to get away from an embarrassing memory that was still way too fresh. The cashier put the soda I ordered on my tray and I turned to plan my long walk to the corner table and ended up crashing into someone, my drink falling off my tray and splashing across the floor.

When I looked to apologize for my clumsiness, because it was usually me, I was stunned to see Daryl. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry. Just wanted to grab a few napkins.” He was already on the floor with the napkins he managed to get, trying to clean up my mess. 

It’s okay, Daryl. I’ll get that,” I said and grimaced that I used his name with such brazen familiarity and so quickly as if I wasn’t surprised to see him. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Oh shit, man. Hi. Officer Rick Grimes.” He stood up with my empty cup in his hand and a fistfull of soaking wet napkins. “Guess I was going too fast, officer,” he laughed.

“Might have to give you an actual ticket this time,” I joked back. I focused on not over-thinking my words. There was no reason to be nervous. Shit, it’s not like a guy like this was gay. I was just trying to get some… eye-candy or like… spank bank material for the lonely nights. So I didn’t have to be nervous. 

Daryl tossed the napkins and cup in the trash and nodded at the cashier. “Another of whatever that was, please.” and he pulled out his wallet. “Least I can do is get you a replacement. Unless the fine for running over an officer on foot is gonna break me.” I figured out one thing about his eyes. It wasn’t so much the color, it was that he looked at me like all his focus was on our conversation and not on ten other things he was thinking or worrying about. Not many people look at you with all their focus anymore. I liked that.

“No, I can-” 

“Fella’s,” the cashier said with a soft southern drawl and a smile. “It’s on the house. No need to fight over who’s buying who a drink,” she winked. 

When she handed over a new one, Daryl grabbed it. “Maybe I oughta hold this for yah til you find a seat.” I knew it. He thought I was a klutz. I laughed shyly and he walked ahead of me and put my drink at his table. How could this be so easy? Nothing was ever easy for me. 

“Mind company? Lunch rush is probably coming soon. Can leave some open tables for the families if we sit together.” 

I nodded and sat down with him and reminded myself it wasn’t a damn date. Although technically he did buy me a drink. Well, actually, he just offered to buy it but then couldn’t cause it was free. And technically it wasn’t like a drink-drink. It was like a fast-food Orange Crush in a paper cup. But the point is, he was still uniquely nice and I wasn’t even too terribly humiliated about spilling that soda.

“Guess we’re both regulars on this stretch of road,” he said. He took a bite of a sub and wiped some stray mayo off his lip with the back of his hand. It was really important for me not to think about that lip, or stuff that was white landing on it.

“Yeah. I’m out here more often than not.” I took a bite of my sandwich and tried to think of something interesting to say when my eyes landed on his keys. They sat on the corner of his tray on a rainbow-striped, gay pride keychain. 

Good thing I got a refill on that soda because my mouth had gone dry. I don’t like to stereotype any more than the next gay guy does but Daryl Dixon does _not_ even so much as blip on my gaydar. Not that my gaydar is great. I mean… I thought Shane was gay and he’s apparently a bi-dude that prefers nailing my female ex-best friend every night, soooo…. What did I know?

“Umm..I have a keychain like that,” I said carefully. He smiled at me, his overgrown hair shaggy and framing the shape of his face with dark wisps of it along his cheekbones. He looked down at his keys then back up at me. 

“You do, huh?” he asked as he slurped on his drink and smiled. “I don’t want to brag but my gaydar went off on you last week and it has never been wrong. Not once.”

“Wow,” I answered with an admirable nod. “I don’t think I’ve ever been right once. Sometimes wonder if maybe I’m wrong. Like, can’t be gay if I don’t have gaydar, right? But like… then I see someone like…” _(don’t say ‘you’, don’t say ‘you’, don’t say ‘you’)_ “... you. And I remember I’m extremely attracted to men.” _Fuck._

He smiled at me and just kept those damn gorgeous eyes on mine like they were glued there. “That why I got out of the ticket?”

“No,” I answered honestly. “Got out of that because you were the first person that day to not call me an asshole.”

“You have pretty low standards, Officer Grimes.”

“I’m not really good at this,” I whispered conspiratorially. 

“Good at what? My gaydar is spot on but I’m not the best at intentions. You looking to ask me out to a nice dinner this weekend or ask me to a bathroom stall after these sandwiches?”

I literally choked on my soda. That fucking Subway Orange Crush was going to be the death of me one way or the other. It was going on my ‘never again’ list with Spinach. 

“I… I… wasn’t... I was…” 

“You really ain’t good at this shit. Are you like… new? Just come out?” The way Daryl asked it was so comfortable and relaxed like everything between us went from nervous flirtation to old friend.

“I got married to my college boyfriend right after school, man. My first boyfriend. Divorced last year. Sooo… my first time being like… out there I guess.”

Daryl nodded in understanding. “Try any gay bars?” he asked in a mentoring me kind of way.

I looked at him and sighed. “Went last night and thought one guy was checking me out for an hour before I found out it was just because I had spinach between my teeth,” I answered honestly.

“You’re a bit of a mess aren’t you?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah. I’m a lot of a mess, actually.”

“I like messes.”

I took two bites of my sandwich, pretending that I was starved to death or rushing to punch a clock. I was silently praying for him to say more before I had to think of a way to respond to that. And for _once_ my praying worked!

“In case you are such a mess that you can’t read through that, that was me flirting with you.”

The radio on my hip buzzed. “We got a 10-41 at mile marker 51 along 75. DB on the scene. All units nearby please respond.”

“Shit,” I said. “That’s… that’s an accident on the highway with fatalities. I... I’m closest. I gotta… Ummm…”

“S’ok. Officer. You go ahead and Protect and Serve. I got a 10-16 to deal with. These Doritos ain’t gonna get to Tallahassee by themselves. I’m sure I’ll see you ‘round.”

I dumped my half eaten sandwich in the trash and nearly ran out the door. It was going to be a long afternoon. Especially since I knew already I’d have trouble concentrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience for the smuttiness! Hope you are enjoying the set up. And hope Rick's nervous dorkiness isn't too cringe worthy!


	3. Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Stylepoints for the Beta!!

Two weeks later I tossed on my lights and siren the second I saw that damned Doritos truck. He was going 59 in a 60. I didn’t call it in, obviously. But I hadn't stopped thinking about him since that lunch and I had to take a chance at something. I felt a connection. And I was sick of being alone.

When I walked up to the truck cab he was looking out at me with his head resting on folded arms over the open window.

“Hi, officer. Didn't realize I was speeding,” he said flirtatiously.

“Yeah. You weren't.”

“Would have if I coulda been sure that was you,” he grinned. When I stood there unsure of how to respond, he said “If you pulled me over to ask me out, Rick, I'll say yes.”

I tucked my thumbs in my belt loops, feigning confidence. “Okay. That’s what I’m doing then,” I said, squinting at him in the bright sun not sure of what else to say even though I’d been thinking about nothing but this moment for two weeks straight.

“I’m gonna throw you a lifeline because I think you are an absolutely adorable dork and that’s kinda my type. How about we meet at The Cockpit out on 285 about 8:00 Friday night?”

“Okay. Yeah, sure,” I said, as I started to back away with a ridiculous smile.

“Hey, Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“No need to be nervous, man. Getting the date is the hardest part. All downhill from here. I promise.”

I cocked my head at him. “Why are you always so nice to me?”

“Cause I think you have a nice ass, Rick. And I think you’re funny and cute. See you Friday?”

“Yeah,” I grinned. “I’ll see you Friday.” I got in the car and thanked God that The Cockpit wasn’t where the spinach incident happened.

I really wasn’t sure what it was about me that Daryl liked, but it’s better if I don’t question it. I’ll overthink it, sure as shit. The next two days were long and boring. I barely even gave out any tickets. Mostly just sat in the car trying to decide what to wear and thinking of conversation topics. I had a pack of index cards and a pen and I was making myself a damn cheat sheet in case I got nervous. 

I flipped through them one at a time, trying to memorize them so I wouldn’t have to pull one out right at the table.

_So, did you grow up around here?_

_Favorite Movie? (Mine is Shawshank Redemption)_

_What’s the last concert you’ve been to?_

_What did you do before driving?_

_Are Pringles your favorite of all chips or just what you happened to be eating that day_ I crumbled that one up and tossed it on the passenger side floor with about 20 other discarded ideas that didn't make the cut.

_What’s your favorite TV Show? (I like that Zombie one.)_

_What are your thoughts on Brangelina?_ “That’s too gay,” I mumbled and crumbled that one up, too.

_Family from around here?_

_How far do you drive them Doritos each day?_

_Ever traveled for vacations? Where would you most like to go?_

By Friday at 7:30 I had on a decent enough button-up and a pair of jeans with pockets stuffed full of index cards. I had hope though that Daryl would keep the conversation going. I brushed my hair. Then messed it up again and spend another ten minutes trying to decide if my hair looked better as brushed out waves or wild curls. I went for wild curls. I pulled into the parking lot realizing that his regular vehicle probably wasn’t a damn Doritos truck so I had no idea if he was there first or not. I checked my teeth in the mirror even though I hadn’t eaten spinach in a month then made my way into the gay bar that I’d never been in before.

It was a little louder and more crowded than I was used to and I found my way to a bar stool and prayed that I wouldn’t get stood up. That’s totally something that would happen to me. In fact, I should just assume now that I was getting stood up and save myself the cost of a beer. 

“Hey there, cutie. Whatcha drinkin?” the bartender asked.

“Um, Just like.. Like a beer I guess.”

He smiled, put his elbows on the bar and rested his head in his hands. “Blind date, sugar?”

I nodded with a nervous smile. “Well, I mean, not blind but like.. first date.”

“Well my name is Eric. Do you need any help with an out?”

“An out?”

“Like if it isn’t going well, you want to knock twice on the bar top and I’ll know that means to fake a phone call or something?”

My jaw dropped. “Do people actually DO that?!”

He nodded, eyes filled with pity. “‘Fraid so sweetie. But maybe you’ll get lucky and this will be your knight in shining armor. You have a preference on that beer? Cause we got like fifty different ones.”

I thought about my pants pocket. No cards in there reminding me what my favorite beer was. Damnit. He wasn’t even here yet and I was nervous.

“I’ll have a Rolling Rock draft,” a familiar voice said next to me.

I looked and it was him. Daryl Dixon. Got passed stage one! He didn't’ stand me up. “You can take a sip of mine and see if you like it,” Daryl winked.

Eric came back with the draft and put it on the bar between us and he looked over at me. “So far, so good, Sweetie. You got yourself a looker!” and he sashayed (yes, he literally sashayed) off to the other end of the bar. 

“Worried about me showin’ up?” Daryl asked as he pushed his beer towards me. I took a sip and nodded over to Eric that I'd take one.

“I'm a mess, remember? ‘Course I was worried.”

“Ex must have done a number on yah,” he said as he took a drink. He had on a leather jacket and some band t-shirt with tight fitting jeans. His hair was just the right length to hold onto and I had to stop my thoughts before I got any further. 

“Barely married three years before the divorce,” I answered. “Cheated on me.”

“Ah. Wow.”

“I reached into my pocket like I was just checking my cell phone for the time or something and glanced at one of my cards.

“You ever been married,” I asked per my index card.

He shook his head and flipped through the menu. “Ain't found anyone I like that much yet. Don't even really get out much. I work weird hours sometimes with the driving.”

“Yeah. I get the shit shifts, too. Got no kids or family left so usually I just take whatever gets assigned.”

Eric put my beer down and I grabbed it up eager to have an excuse to stop talking.

“You fellas eating or just drinking?” he asked.

Daryl handed me a menu. “We’ll need a sec. Ain't sure Rick’s familiar with the menu.”

Eric nodded and returned to other customers.

“I'm kinda a burger and fries guy. I can vouch for that here. It's good.”

“Yeah. That's my style, too,” I said, even though it wasn't. I usually got a salad but ever since Spinach-gate, I needed to find a new style anyway.

I closed the menu and tried to be suave about peeking at another index card. The problem, of course, is that I am not suave. Ever. And the cards fell out of my pocket onto the bar floor.

“Shit,” I muttered and dived to the floor to get them. Daryl picked one up that had landed over at his feet.

“Are you originally from Georgia?” Daryl asked with a chuckle as he read the card. “Rick- did you make flash cards for this date?”

“No?” I answered, lifting my voice at the end like a question.

He laughed at that. Not like he was laughing _at_ me, but like… maybe he thought I was cute?

He drank down the rest of his beer in one long swallow that had my attention on his throat the whole time.

“Rick, I'm not sure this is gonna work.”

My face fell. I really thought I had a chance here. He said I was cute and funny. I must have looked like a kicked puppy because as I looked down at my feet I heard Eric whisper “What did you do to him?”

I stood and looked up. “I'll take the check. Thank you.” But Daryl was already handing a card to the bartender. 

“Finish up your drink, man. I think we need to go about this a different way. Your self confidence is shot to shit and a burger and fries ain't gonna do the trick.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. I thought… I thought-”

“Shit, man. Sorry. Should've thought about how that sounded. I just have a better idea about how to start things off here. You trust me?”

Shit yeah, I trusted him. I guzzled my beer down so fast some of it was running down my chin and I started choking.

Daryl shook his head with a smile. “Would it make you too nervous to come to my place? I'm right down the road,” he asked as he signed the receipt. 

“No. I'm not nervous.”

“Yeah ya are. But you'll come, so let's go work on those nerves okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut dead ahead!


	4. Sand Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who beta's this chapter? If you guessed Stylepoints, you are right!
> 
> Side note- In the interest of full disclosure, the flash cards bit from last chapter _may_ have been inspired by actual events involving me having said cards in my pocket on a first date. I did not drop them, however. But I did let my date know that I had them. That date is now my husband. So luckily, dorky works for some people. Will it work here for Rick and Daryl? Keep reading to find out!

I followed Daryl to his place, pep-talking myself the whole way. He, for whatever reason, liked me. I very much liked him. Even if this was just a one-time thing, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a thing and I’d take what I could get. But damn, I was hoping for more. Those eyes of his, that calming voice, that gentle laugh. I could use that in my life. And the fact that he was riding a motorcycle in front of me…. Jesus Christ. I really just needed to focus on getting my hard-on down before I had to climb out of the car.

He lived in a small townhouse in an older section of town. After repeating the Pledge of Allegiance five times and trying to say the alphabet backwards the tent in my pants was finally gone, so I climbed out of my car not wondering _if_ I would trip on the way up his porch steps, but when. He took his helmet off and I don’t know how this works, but his hair looked even sexier after it was flattened. He waited at the bottom step for me and put a hand on my arm as we walked up the stairs like he also already knew enough about me to figure I was due for some kind of dorky episode like falling ass over heels before I even got through the front door. 

“You’re shaking,” he said softly as he put his key in the door.

I didn’t respond. Just followed him in as he dropped his keys and helmet on a table by the door and flipped on a light.

“Wanna try to settle your nerves a bit, but you gotta promise to stop me if I’m makin’ you uncomfortable, okay?” he said as we stood in his modest living room, the dim light from a beige lampshade lighting up only a corner of the room.

“Okay.”

“How are you gonna stop me?” he asked, looking at me, very focused.

“Umm… say stop?”

“Nah. Can’t do that. What if I get yah to moanin’ ‘Don’t stop’. Then technically you’re sayin’ stop and it’ll give me mixed signals.”

My eyes widened. “Ohhh! You mean like a _’safeword’_?” I whispered.

He gave me that grin of his. He was really just beautiful. Perfect cheekbones. Sexy hair, eyes bluer and clearer than any ocean or lake or sea or sky I’ve ever seen. He had a mole right above his lip and it was a perfect imperfection. And with the muscles and his broad shoulders and narrow middle… I wished I knew how to carve in stone.

“How about Doritos?” Daryl offered.

“But what if you’re doing something I like and I just want some Doritos?” I asked in an attempt at levity because deeply intense and steamy situations like this were a little nerve wracking.

He cracked up. “You are fucking adorable, Officer Rick Grimes. How about you just use the word ‘safeword’ for your safeword. I think that might be easiest for you.”

“Okay.”

“Come here,” he nodded and I followed him down a hall to his bedroom. It was simple. Just a bed and nightstand. A tall dresser and a chair with a footstool.

“You only ever been with your ex, right?” he asked me softly, like he was tryin’ not to scare off a skittish stray cat.

“Yeah.”

“How long ago was the last time?”

“Ummm… like I dunno. A year and a half?”

He nodded like he was trying to figure out exactly what to do to me.

“What are you most nervous about right now?”

“Everything,” I answered immediately.

“Take your clothes off,” he said with a commanding but gentle tone. And I trusted him. I wanted to just do what he said. He already had a way of sort of talking me out of my head. 

“Are you gonna take yours off, too?” I asked as I started unbuttoning my shirt. 

“Nope.”

His calm and confidence made me want to melt. I wanted to do whatever he said because he thought I was cute and funny and he thought I was worth all this trouble. All this… special handling. I let my shirt fall to the floor and unbuttoned my jeans as I kicked off my shoes. He was watching me the whole time. 

“That’s good. Easy, right?” he encouraged as I pulled off my socks but left on my boxers.

I nodded. 

“Too nervous to lose the boxers?” he asked.

“Yeah. Uh. Stoplight. I mean like...Safeword. Safeword to the boxers yet. Is that okay?”

“Course it’s okay, Sweetheart. Want you to settle. You’re too damn sweet to have to be this nerved out all the time. He kicked the foot stool out to the middle of the room. “Will you sit for me?”

I sat. Cause… that didn’t seem too terrible risky. 

“Close your eyes for me, Rick.” The way he said my name was like dripping honey, sweet and thick. My lids fell shut like I was in a damn trance. 

I heard him move around behind me but I stayed still and tried to breath. Then I felt his hands in my hair, massaging at my scalp and twisting softly through my curls. “I like your hair, Rick. I have a thing for curls.”

“Okay,” I said in a daze. His fingers were amazing and I literally felt like I was floating from the sensations of hands on me after all this time. After a few minutes they dropped to my shoulders and he started to massage my back, pressing his palms deep and digging thumbs into knots that had probably been there for years. I groaned from the pleasure of it. His hands were strong and warm against my skin and I felt stress and anxiety drip off of me like sweat. He massaged down each arm until most of my body felt as pliable and relaxed as the heavy low-hanging branches of a Weeping Willow.

“You feeling a little calmer now?” he finally whispered.

“Okay. I mean… yeah.” I heard him move to sit in the chair I was facing and I opened my eyes.

“I didn’t tell you to open those beautiful eyes yet, now did I?” he asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Darlin’. I love looking at those eyes a yer’s but I want you to be calm and I think this helps you. Seems like it, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you might be the kinda guy that doesn’t know what to do next. Doesn’t know where to put his hands, over-thinks how long he should be sucking a cock. Am I right about that?”

“Yeah.” My heart was pounding in my chest at the sound of words like that, my skin flushed and my mind was a swirl of dizzy thoughts that disappeared as I tried to focus on the simple process of breathing.

“Okay. I’m going to make it easy on you then, okay? I’ll tell you exactly what to do. And you’ll do it. You won’t have to worry or think or wonder. You just have to do and feel. Does that sound like something you might like?”

“Yeah,” I breathed and I could feel myself getting harder at just the thought of it. Shane and I never did anything like this. For two gay guys (well, one gay and one bi) we were about as vanilla as could be. This? This was… really, really good.

“Stand up and take off your boxers for me.”

I did it without question this time, losing my balance a bit because I kept my eyes closed as instructed. Daryl’s hand gently held at my elbow to steady me. I stood, completely bare, as I listened to his footsteps circling me. 

“Rick. You are fucking beautiful.” I twisted my hands together nervously in front of my growing erection. 

“Nervous hands. That won’t do, Rick.” he said and I heard a drawer open and the familiar sound of handcuffs. 

“Do you remember your safeword?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to use it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?”

“Making me… think of... nothing. But this.”

I felt him kiss my forehead before he walked behind me and cuffed my hands behind my back. Now that would normally be the time where I’d get robbed or something and have to call my own P.D. to come rescue me. But surprisingly, that didn’t happen. I was strangely unfamiliar with the feeling of letting a thought like that disappear from my mind like a lifting fog.

He came back around, and placed his rough hands on each side of my face and kissed my lips gentler than I had ever been kissed in my life. Like he _wanted_ to kiss me. Not just to get further, although me standing cuffed and naked and at his mercy certainly implied he would get further, but like he was kissing for the kiss itself. Like he wanted to feel my lips against his. Wanted to know how my body would respond to it. I leaned into it. The warmth of his mouth against mine was intimate and comforting and slightly confusing, like the feel of whispers or the sound of soft confidence. 

When he pulled away I whimpered at the loss. “Awww, Sweetheart. You like kissing me?”

“Yes,” I answered. 

“I want to find out what else you like, okay? You can tell me what you don’t like. Don’t be afraid to say no to things, okay?”

“Yes.” The next sensation I felt was the warmth and wet of his tongue licking one of my nipples. “Oh, fuck,” I murmured, eyes still closed and knees getting weak.

“Is that a good ‘oh fuck’ or a bad ‘oh fuck’?” he asked cautiously.

“Good. Jesus. It’s good.” He went from licking to sucking then bit at a hardened nub and tugged and I thought I was going to come just from standing there. The sensations were so much more intense with my eyes closed and my hands cuffed. All I could focus on was the heat and the teeth and the pleasure that ran under my skin from my nipple down to my cock which was now fully hard and probably dripping.

He pulled off of me so sudden that I almost fell forward again chasing after his mouth. He put a hand gently against my abs to steady me. “I think it’s time to get you off of your feet, Darlin’.” He moved me gently with his hands. “The bed is here. Get on it. On your knees. Head and shoulders down on the mattress.”

“Okay,” I muttered, my voice nothing more than a whisper. I felt exposed and on display as he spread my knees out wide and let a finger trace feather-light down past the crack of my ass. I only had one thought in my head. Daryl. And I was usually the kind of person that was working on ten different thoughts at a time, most of them being irrational worries. But giving myself over to Daryl was so… easy. I was completely calm and focused. He ran a strong hand down my back from my neck to the curve of my ass. 

“I think you’ll relax if we get the orgasm taken care of before dinner. That plan sound okay to you, Sweetheart? Are you feeling a little less nervous?”

“Yes. Christ, I don’t ever want to have to think again,” I babbled.

His soft chuckle filled my ear. “I like putting you at ease, Rick,” he said, then he kissed at the back of my neck sending chills down my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... That was a shitty place to stop a chapter, wasn't it? But now you have something to look forward to tomorrow!!
> 
> Hope that the transition into smutsville is working out okay! I'm loving everyone's feedback! Thanks so much for the comments!


	5. Good Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Stylepoints!

I heard him moving the foot stool back into place and sitting down just watching me, my head and chest against the mattress, my hands still cuffed behind me and my ass on complete display.

“You know, I was right. You do have a nice ass,” Daryl said over the sound of a zipper.

I whimpered. The empty in me had been more and more noticeable since I first pulled this man over. And now, legs spread open and exposed to him? Waiting for him? Christ, I couldn't take it. I could tell he was touching himself. Could hear the familiar sound of fist and cock. 

“Fuck me,” I whined. I didn't even care how desperate and pathetic I sounded. I needed. I NEEDED.

“On our first date, Sweetheart? That's not very gentlemanly of me,” he teased flirtatiously.

“Daryl. Please. Please,” I practically sobbed as I dropped off my knees so I could hump the fucking bed like an animal. I had never felt so turned on in my entire life. 

“Fuck, you're gorgeous cuffed up and desperate and trying to jack yourself off on my bed.”

“Then fuck me, please, Daryl.” I felt his hand press firmly on my ass to still me.

“The point here is to get you relaxed and get you off so we can have a nice dinner together without you being so adorably skittish. Want you to be comfortable.”

“I need to come,” I whined. 

“Darlin, I don't like to fuck on the first date when I'm really interested in getting a second date. But I do think we'd both be more relaxed if we came.”

“Yes,” I moaned and my body instinctively started rutting the bed again.

“Not here, darlin’. That's not very personal.” He tugged me by my cuffed hands and pulled me gently off the bed and I slid to the floor on my knees. He turned me around, my eyes still closed tight and I listened to the sound of his jeans sliding off and his shoes hitting the floor. 

“Open your eyes. I want to watch how you feel.” Christ, where did this guy get some of these lines from? Was that from a porno? If it was, it wasn't one I had seen. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, bare from the waist down. He sat on the footstool and pulled me closer til my rock hard cock was against his calf. 

For a moment I was glad fucking wasn’t immediately on the table because he was huge. That's a good thing to know in advance.

“Go ahead. You wanted to come, right? Me, too.” He started jerking himself off right in front of my face and I was mesmerized. “Look up at me,” he commanded and I did. His eyes were blown wide. He was gorgeous in the dim light that came in from the living room and the street light outside his window. He had such a kind, loving face and I wanted to see it every fucking day forever. I wanted to feel everything I felt being on my knees naked against his calf.

My hands were still cuffed behind me but I bucked at my hips and got just the right friction against my cock from his strong leg as I looked into his dark eyes. 

“You're so close, Rick. You're going to feel so good. I don't think I've ever seen anything so sexy in my life as you down there, arms pinned back like that, chest out, grinding against me, ready to explode.”

I kept my eyes on his eyes but was aware of how close he was getting from using his own hand. I could hear it in the pace of his breathing and the deeper rasp in his voice. “Christ, Rick. If you like this, I can't wait to take you on our second date.”

The idea of more than this, the thought of him ordering me naked again, actually fucking me, it made the friction culminate into an orgasm like I hadn't had since college. 

As my eyes dropped shut from the relief, I felt Daryl's seed hitting me, along my cheek, over my lips, dripping down my chin.

I slid off of him exhausted and slumped to the floor. He quickly uncuffed me. “You okay, Rick?” he asked as he massaged at my shoulders, working out the kinks from them being bound back for so long.

“Good,” was all I could manage to say. He straddled me there on the floor and licked at the come dripping down my chin, then kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth with unspoken instruction to suck clean what he was feeding me. He continued it, licking the come off my cheek and my lips and pressing it into my mouth as I savored the taste of him. His last kiss was a playful nibble, a soft bite and tug to my lower lip.

“You think you're relaxed enough for dinner now? Cause I’m starving,” he said with that lopsided grin.

“I could eat, yeah.”

I may not have been a burger and fries type of guy before but I was ravenous and as I dressed, it was all I could think of. After I cleaned myself up a bit and checked my teeth for spinach in the bathroom (Just in case. Can’t be too careful), I walked into the dining room as Daryl was pulling a second helmet out of his closet. 

He tossed it in my direction and by a miracle, I caught it. “Wanna ride back over together?”

“On your bike?” I asked stupidly. “I mean… never been on a bike before.”

“Never been grinding one out on my leg before either but that turned out okay,” he replied with a huge, devious smile.

I blushed and snorted out a laugh. And surprisingly… I relaxed. “Yeah. I'm starving, let's go.” 

And so I was riding on a Harley back down to The Cockpit with my arms around this gorgeous guy, who was nice and who liked me and who somehow knew what buttons to push on me in the bedroom. I still didn't quite have any idea what the hell just happened but I wanted a whole hell of a lot more of it.

When we got off the bike he helped me get the helmet off and ran his fingers through my curls to straighten out my hair then he leaned in and kissed me soft on the lips. “I don't know about you, but I think this date is going fantastic,” he said with a grin as he grabbed my hand.

“Yeah. You're really good at first dates,” I said in an attempt to flirt.

“I'm even better at second ones,” he said with a wink as he opened the door for me.

As we climbed back onto the same barstools we had just vacated a short time ago, I looked over at him. “I love Doritos,” I said flatly. “I just need to get that out in the open in case it's a deal breaker.”

Daryl cracked up. He got my dorky humor. “I mean all of them. Cool Ranch. Four Cheese, Fiery Habanero, Guacamole, Extreme Cheddar…”

“Well, shit, Rick. Now I ain't gonna know if you're with me for my sparkling personality or my endless supply of Doritos.”

Eric came back over and dropped down two cocktail napkins. “Two Rolling Rocks?” he asked and we both nodded. Then he nudged my arm. “Second date in that same day. And you were worried,” he whispered as if Daryl couldn't hear.

He returned with our drinks. “I'll have the same thing,” I said after Daryl ordered a Cheeseburger and fries. And he looked at me with a playful grin and sincere eyes. 

“You like following my lead dontcha?”

“Apparently,” I laughed, surprised at how easy it was to have this conversation. “What even… What the hell happened back there? I mean, do you… Is that how it is with everyone? Is that like how you do things?”

He took a drink of his beer before he answered with a noncommittal shrug. “Things evolve how they evolve.”

“How many guys… you like.. been with… that way?”

“Might seem like I'm kinda slutty about that shit cause I got into your pants before we even ordered dinner- but I only been with a handful of guys. Six… maybe seven.”

“All like that?” I asked pointing in the general direction of his house.

“Everyone’s different,” he answered abstractly.

I drank a few sips and looked over, cocking my head. “You like that? Doing that? Telling people what to do?”

“I like telling _you_ what to do,” he said, his voice low and sexy.

“Why?” I whispered. 

“Felt right. Felt like you needed an anchor. And I liked keeping you afloat and steady like that.”

Our food arrived and I practically swallowed the burger whole, taking my next bit before the last one was even completely swallowed.

“Rick,” Daryl said steadily and softly. “Slow down. You're gonna make yourself sick.” The sound of his gentle guidance gave me an immediate hard-on. I just looked at him, my eyes huge as saucers at the realization that I was so turned on.

He grinned and looked down at my crotch. “That turn you on, Darlin’?”

“Yeah. A lot. What's that mean?”

“Means you like being submissive in a relationship.”

“Like BDSM?” I whispered innocently.

He giggled at me. “You are so fucking cute,” he said shaking his head in disbelief.

“I spill things a lot,” I answered.

“You're sweet and honest.”

“I have a dorky sense of humor. You probably won't even get half my jokes. I usually have to explain them and then they aren't funny any more.”

“You make me want to protect you from yourself,” he responded softly.

“You make me want to let you.”

I ate slower… cause Daryl told me to.

From there we talked casually about the song that was playing, then a movie we both liked and a commercial that we both couldn't stand. We talked about whether or not Subway’s fresh baked bread was really all it was cracked up to be. Whether Pluto was an actual planet or not. Which Duke boy was hotter. The funniest excuses I've heard from speeders. And a fifteen minute monologue from Daryl about how Doritos should have stopped after Cool Ranch. And the entire conversation was easy like the steady flow of creek water or the gradual fade of day to night.

After a few more beers, it was last call and we rode back to his house together on the bike. I didn't want to peel myself off of him when he parked. In fact I sat there unmoving for just a beat too long, but he let me.

“Thanks for asking me out,” he said after I finally got off and handed him the helmet.

“Thanks for helping me ask you out,” I answered and he smiled at that as I dug for my keys. “Is it appropriate for me to ask for that second date now or am I supposed to wait three days then call you or something? I can't remember all those rules.”

“I'm back from my next run in three days,” he said.

“Will you have dinner with me in three days?” I asked.

“Yes.” He leaned in and kissed me again long and slow.

“Ask me for my my phone number,” he whispered against my lips.

“Oh, yeah. Can I have your number?” I asked as I yanked my phone out of my pocket and watched as it flew out of my scrambling hand and landed in his front lawn. He giggled and shook his head, picking it up. 

“Is it okay if I just put it in, then text myself so I have yours?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

He typed with both thumbs and glanced up at me with that quirky grin. I twisted my hands in front of me, not knowing what to do with them while I waited, which of course made me think of the handcuffs and I had to start the Pledge of Allegiance again in my head.

“What are you typing?” I whined impatiently.

“Just sending myself that text so I got your number,” he flicked his eyes up and looked at me through his shaggy bangs. “Y’know in case you're too nerved out to call me first.”

“Yeah. That sounds like me,” I answered. I heard the swoop of a sent message and Daryl’s cell dinged from his own pocket as he handed me back my phone.

He pulled his phone out and looked at it and raised an eyebrow at me. “Oh my, Rick. What a lovely compliment,” he laughed. Oh my God, I thought. He was just as damn dorky as me. I watched him walk up his porch steps and disappear into his house before I clicked on my phone to see what he’d typed to himself.

_Dearest Daryl- you have great legs. Especially the calves. Mostly the right one. Look forward to hearing from you because I'll be too shy and nervous to text first. Love, the adorable dorky cop that didn't give you a ticket._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Good? Bad? Hope this is still working for everyone!! :-)


	6. Taking Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stylepoints for beta'ing!

It had been fourteen whole hours since I said goodnight to Daryl and I was back on the road in my patrol car waiting for speeders and staring at my phone, switching back and forth between wondering if I should text him and willing him to text me.

I started a couple times. Once I had gotten as far as “Hi, it's me. Rick.” before I started backspacing it away. I clicked over to my web browser which still had “How do you BDSM?” typed into it and suddenly my phone pinged and a text popped onto my screen. It was him!

_Whatcha doin?_

I took a deep breath and tried just to be as cool and casual as he was.

 _WATCHING CARS ALONG 75. WAHT ARE YOU DOING?_ I hit send before I realized I had the caps lock on and the word “what” spelled wrong. 

_Just stopped for the night in Tallahassee and thinking about you._

_What a coincidence. I was thinking about Doritos._ I re-read it for grammar and spelling. That was funny, right? Like cute, funny? I pushed send.

_I don’t believe that’s what you were thinking about after last night ;-)_

A winky face! You know, Shane never once used the winky face when we texted in all the time we were together, I thought. I like the winky face. 

_Ok. Fine. I was googling BDSM._ I decided to just be myself. He seemed to like myself. And more importantly… I don’t know any other way to be.

_OMFG. That’s fucking adorable. Learning anything?_

_Learning that I like it but I guess your right leg, especially the calf, already knows that._ I could picture him smiling at his phone.

_More of me would like to get to know that. Are we still on for Tuesday when I’m back in town?_

_Is Pluto a planet? Of course!_ , I texted.

_There’s a club I thought we could go to._

_A BDSM club?!_

_Nah, man. You ain’t ready for that yet. Just a regular club._

_You know I don’t dance, right? I’d end up elbowing you in the eye and we’d spend the evening in the ER. Besides, how do you know I’m not ready? I did good last night. You said!_ I heard a car whizz by me. My well-trained ear had it at about 72, but it was that guy’s lucky day because I wanted an answer more than I wanted to make my quota.

_Can’t just dive into this sort of stuff, Rick._

_Can so._ I responded like a spoiled child. 

_That a dare?_

I just responded with a winky face and waited for him to reply.

 _You still want to be good? Do what I say?_ I imagined the sound of his voice saying those words instead of reading them and I realized my cock had already started growing hard.

_Yes._

_You in your patrol car? Sitting there in that spot of yours at the curve before the truck stop?_

_Yes._

_Take your dick out for me._

Holy Shit. Was I sexting? Is this sexting? Can BDSM happen over the phone like this? My mouth went dry and I licked at my lips. I was hard and I was still horny from what I had already Googled since the previous night. I looked in my rearview and side mirrors. No one would be able to see me. The cars went by too fast and it was dark. I unbuckled my belt, unzipped, unbuttoned, pulled it out and squeezed it before I picked the phone back up to respond.

_It’s out._

_Really?_ I could picture him lifting a brow at me.

_Yes. Nervous._

_Don’t be, Sweetheart. Not sure if I can believe you, though. Why don’t you take a quick picture of it and send it to me?_ Thank God I had no plans to run for Congress, because I was definitely about to take a dick pic without hesitation. I took the picture and the flash startled the shit out of me. I sent it without any comment.

 _Good boy. I bet you’ll be less nervous if you wrap your hand around it and think about my calf. (The right one)_ Okay, I was suddenly officially confused. How do people sext? How do I type when I’m busy jacking it? Before I could figure out a way to articulate the question another text popped up.

_Are you trying to figure out how to text and jerk off at the same time?_

_Yes._ I imagined that soft, wispy laugh of his. God it was such a sexy sound. I had never heard a sexy laugh before. 

_Leave the phone on your leg and get that hand of yours wrapped around your cock. Don’t respond. Just let me do the talking._

“Okay,” I said out loud for some-fucking-reason. I grabbed onto my dick, stroked at it slowly and kept my eyes on my phone. The rest of his texts came short and choppy.

_The thing about Dom/sub relationships_  
_is that it engages the mind and the body._  
_Half of what gets you off is in your head._  
_(Not that head. Don’t be a dork.)_  
_You, Rick, are put at ease with direction._  
_You are nervous and fidgety and clumsy_  
_(in an adorable fucking way)_  
_But your mind loves the comfort of easy direction_  
_It gets off on it._  
_What are you feeling now?_  
_Is it just your cock sliding through your fingers,_  
_Slick with pre-cum?_  
_Or are you feeling like you are out of your body_  
_Desperate to do what I want you to do_  
_Eager to be a good boy for me?_

Holy fucking shit. How could words on a screen give me tingles? How could he talk like this without… was he doing it too?

_Sometimes fear plays a part_  
_You're afraid someone might see you now, right?_  
_But that just makes you want to keep stroking yourself._  
_I think you’re really going to enjoy doing the things I ask you to do, Rick._  
_Are you close?_  
_Have you Googled enough to know that a sub doesn’t come until the Dom allows it?_  
_I bet you have._  
_I bet you’ve read a lot since you were rutting against my leg_  
_Cuffed_  
_Obeying me._

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. “Please,” I said to the empty car. “Please can I come,” I whispered. I opened my eyes and struggled to keep my leaking cock in check. I’d never tried to stave off an orgasm before. It was agony. But it was good agony. 

_I have a lot of nice things planned for you when I get back_  
_We’re going to explore together exactly how much of this you can take._  
_You are going to come for me soon._  
_And you will stain your pants._  
_And if you have to get out of your car_  
_To write a ticket_  
_Or get a coffee_  
_Or take a piss_  
_Oh, my, Rick. People might see it._  
_Just thinking about you spilling on yourself is going to make me blow, Rick._

There was a small pause in his barrage of texts.

_Come for me, Rick. Now._

I moaned and gasped sitting there alone in my fucking cop car along a busy highway and I tensed up, eyes squeezing shut and arched out of my seat as I came, my phone tumbling off my leg and clunking onto the floormat. As my cock twitched out it’s final spurts I opened my eyes and looked down. There was a string of come down the thigh of my pants. My hand was covered and there was a splatter of it on the steering wheel. 

I reached down for the phone with my left hand and put it back on my leg, my right hand still gently holding my softening cock.

_Rick, Darlin? You there for me?_

I typed with one finger of my left hand.

_Yes_

_Are you sitting there covered in your own come, Rick?_

_Yes_

_Take a picture and send it to me, Baby._ I didn’t realize I was shaking until I tried to pick up the phone and steady it. I snapped the shot-my cock, my stained pants, my sticky hand and the glob on the steering wheel were all clear. I sent it.

_Such a good boy! Now take your hand off your dick. You shouldn’t touch that anymore without me telling you to. Lick your hand clean for me so that you can use two hands to respond. Tell me when you are done._

I licked my own seed from myself like a grooming kitten and eagerly texted back with the luxury of two hands. 

_Holy Shit._

_LOL. Now use your index finger and swipe up that bit of jizz on the steering wheel. Suck that off your finger for me, too. Then zip yourself back up. You’re gonna be sticky, I’m afraid. But that will remind you of me while I’m so far away. Can you do that for me? ___

__I followed his instructions to the letter._ _

_I did everything you said. Holy Shit._ I knew he was laughing. 

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I better go jump in the shower. Just because you have to stay sticky doesn’t mean I have to, Darlin._

_Wait! Did you jerk off, too? How did you do that and text at the same time._

_I’m better at this than you, Rick. Don’t touch yourself. Call me tomorrow at 9._

Before I could respond he texted again- _Did that sound more bossy than Dom-y? I’m way better at this. But I could use pointers here and there, y’know._

_Per my Google research and the butterflies in my stomach, that was perfect Dom-y-ness._

He sent me a winky face back. I spent the rest of my shift not pulling anyone over and refusing to get out and take a piss. According to the Google, I may get to a point where I could do stuff like that. Kind of like- humiliation stuff. But Daryl was right. Best not to dive right in. A total of seven speeders got away with it between my orgasm and the end of my shift. 

When I got home, I finally got out of my sticky boxers and stained pants. I walked into a hot shower, grabbed the soap and looked down. _You shouldn’t touch that anymore without me telling you to._

I knew I wanted to obey him to the letter. What if he asked? I wanted to be good. And be honest. I sudsed up my chest and let the water run the soap over my cock without using my hands. I repeated that a couple times. When I turned off the water and reached for a towel I stopped again and looked down. I wouldn’t be able to dry it without touching. The towel would be between me and my hand but I had a feeling it would still count. I dried everything but my dick which was suddenly hard at just the thought of being so loyal and obedient to Daryl. I laid down naked on my bed to let myself air dry before I got into pajamas and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep without dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the enthusiastic comments!
> 
> There was a lot of texting in this chapter and I never know if it reads right. Could you tell who was saying what lines? Was that clear? Or should have have put "Rick:" or "Daryl:" before each new line? After looking back over this I wasn't sure if it read clearly enough.
> 
> **Edited chapter to fix some italics. Thanks to the original few commenters who noticed they were messed up! :-)**


	7. Got Your Ears On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stylepoints who not only finds typos and grammatical errors but makes edits like this: "I think there are too many cocks in this paragraph." :-D

I called Daryl the next night right when the clock on my cell flipped from 8:59 to 9:00. I was off that day which I had originally been excited about but quickly grew to regret because all I wanted to do was get off. I ended up watching six hours of the History Channel and drinking all ten cans of Orange Crush I had in the fridge which turned out to be a huge pain in the ass because I had to sit down each time to pee since I couldn't touch my dick. 

I don't think I ever realized how fucking often a man touches his dick. I had an itch at one point in the day and had to rut my crotch against the arm of the sofa to get it. Course that made me hard. Then I had another soda to have something to do with my hands. Then I had to piss again. 

Daryl answered on the first ring. “Hey there, Darlin’. Bein’ prompt turns me-”

“JesusFuckingChrist. If you don't let me touch myself I'm gonna to DIE,” I interrupted.

He burst out laughing and it took a good minute before he could speak. “So you've been behaving, then? Is that what you're trying to say?”

“I haven't touched it. I've been sitting down to pee. I let soapy water just run over it in the shower then let it air dry. And I had to hump the arm of my sofa to scratch an itch. Plus I've been hard more often than not. I'm hard right n-”

“Rick, breathe,” Daryl said softly. I could tell by his voice he was still smiling. “You know why you were hard all day? Because this kind of dynamic is incredibly cerebral. Just like I said last night.”

“I will concede my argument about Subway’s fresh baked bread if you let me just put one fucking finger on my cock,” I said flatly. I heard him snickering again.

“See how much obedience turns you on? Does it make you feel any better to know that I’m hard as a rock right now, too?”

“The only thing. That would make me feel better. Is my fist. Wrapped around my dick.” I said very deliberately.

“What are you wearing, Darlin?”

“Jeans.”

“Just jeans? No shirt or socks. Or boxers?”

“No. The boxers were a pain in the ass to keep pulling up and down to take a leak. Just jeans.”

“Okay, okay.” He could clearly tell I was getting testy. “Take your jeans off and lay on your bed for me.”

It took me all of ten seconds. “Done. Can I touch it now?”

“Rick. Close your eyes and breathe,” he said sternly and I obeyed. It immediately started to calm me down a bit.

“Good boy,” he whispered when he heard my deep breaths. “Remember the rules, Rick. You can't come before I do. That's BDSM 101. And unfortunately, I think a light breeze would have you exploding right now so I need you to hold out a liiiitttle bit longer until I get off first. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” I answered. I felt like his voice put me in a trance. I was still hard and horny but instead of only thinking about my own dick, all I could concentrate on was waiting for his next words. His next instructions.

“Keep your eyes closed, Darlin’. I've got my cock out and I'm already stroking it and leaking. It shouldn't take long with the right motivation.”

“What...what can I do?” I asked, sounding like a naive child.

“Hmmm…” he groaned as I heard the sound of his lubed up cock fucking into his hand. “You could tell me what kind of things you liked the sound of when you were Googling kink on the internet.”

“Okay. Umm… I-”

“Rick, sweetheart, where are your hands?” he interrupted.

“Uh. One’s on my chest and one’s holding the phone.”

“Do you have the kind of bed that has rails up at the head board?”

“Yes,” I answered, confused.

“Put me on speakerphone and grip onto the bars. Hold them tight. No touching anything quite yet okay, Darlin’?”

I obeyed and got those excited butterflies. “Okay. I am. I'm… I’m doing that.”

“Good boy. Fuck, that turns me on.”

“Me too,” I croaked out, straining against the urge to touch myself.

“Now where were we? Oh yeah- you were going to tell me about some of the things we can explore when I'm back in town.”

“Okay.” I still had my eyes shut and my fists were gripping the headboard so tightly that my arms hurt. I took a few shaky breaths first. “Sss...Spanking?”

“Spanking?” Daryl asked surprised. “But I thought you liked to be a good boy. What would your spanking be for?”

“Um,” my voice got softer. I was getting dizzy from the lack of blood flow to my brain. “For every time you wanted to fuck me but I wasn't there?”

“Mmm… That's good. Probably got a good twenty smacks coming to you just from today.” I could hear the pace he was using to jerk himself off and he was definitely taking his time. My hips started rutting against air.

“Want you to use things on me.”

“What kind of things, Darlin’?”

“Like.. a plug. And make me wear it out in public. Like to dinner.”

“Oh, I like that. I think we can definitely make that happen.”

“Want you to make things hurt. Just a little bit. Like endorphins and stuff it said,” I babbled near incoherently.

“What things do you want me to hurt, Rick?”

“M-my nipples. My cock maybe. Just a little to see if I like it,” I said.

“We can do that. We have a safeword, remember? So you can stop me whenever you need to. You remember your word, Darlin?”

“Yeah,” I said breathing heavy and picturing Daryl stretched out and jacking off in the sleeper of his cab. “Safeword. It's... the safeword is safeword so it's easy for me to remember.”

“That's right, Darlin’. Good boy.” I heard his pace quicken. “Tell you what, Sweetheart. Why don't you let go of those rails and get out of bed for me.”

I suppressed the urge to question him and simply obeyed. 

“You up?”

“Yes, Sir. Uh um, I mean Daryl.”

He chuckled into the phone. “You can call me Sir if that feels right. Remember, we’re experimenting and learning.”

“K,” I answered as I stood naked, hands at my side in fists.

“Take the phone and go out into your living room. I'm going to let you come. But I don't want those hands on that gorgeous cock of yours. That's mine, okay? Not yours.” God, the sound of that nearly made me explode untouched. Being Daryl’s like that. Letting go of that control. Giving him something that primal and raw and fundamental. It was undeniably erotic.

“Okay.” The slippery sound of his fist was speeding up again. 

“Straddle the arm of that sofa you told me about, put your hands behind your head to make sure you don't accidentally try to touch.”

“Okay,” I said as I fixed my position over the sofa.

“Darlin’? You should thank me when I try to help keep you from slipping.”

“Thank you for helping me,” I groaned as the rough fabric of the sofa first touched my throbbing dick. 

“Now hump it like it's my right leg. But very carefully because you need to wait til you hear me come first.”

“Okay. Thank you. Okay,” I babbled as I kept my thrusts as slow as possible, arms behind my head as if his instructions to do so were as solid as the handcuffs had been. 

“Fuck, Rick. You are so fucking sweet. Filthy and sweet. What a fucking beautiful combination. Christ, there's so many things for us to try. I haven't even fucked you yet. Do you remember seeing my cock the other night?”

“Yes,” I panted, pausing my movements to hold myself back.

“What did you think? Think your ass can take it?”

“Yes. Big. You're bigger than… Yeah. I can take it. I want it. Want it so fucking bad, Daryl. Want you to stretch me wide and fuck me so hard I can feel you for days-”

Daryl moaned out loudly “Oh, Fuck yes, Rick. Jesus Christ!” 

I pressed down more firmly against the arm of the sofa as I listened to the final gasps of his orgasm and one slow grind had my whole body trembling as I painted the fabric white. I heard myself whimper and practically sob through the whole thing.

“Good boy,” Daryl said once I finally quieted, his voice floating like a whisper of a dream through the phone. “That was worth the wait, wasn't it?”

“Yes.”

“Get on your knees, Sweetheart. Hands behind your back and lick yourself off the couch, okay? Good boys clean up after themselves.”

I didn't answer because I was immediately sinking to my knees to obey and he knew it. He whispered “good boy’s” and “get all of it’s” as I licked and sucked at the material.

“I can't wait to get home tomorrow, Rick,” he whispered sleepily.

“I can’t wait either.”

“Go on and get to bed. Want you well rested when I get there.”

“Okay,” I answered and we both hesitated a moment before we hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl comes back tomorrow! Yayyy!


	8. Hammer Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stylepoints for the beta!

By 8 pm, per a text exchange from earlier in the day, I was kneeling naked with my hands behind my back next to my unlocked front door waiting for Daryl. I heard his motorcycle pull into the drive at 7:59 and I instantly started getting hard. 

Was that going to be a thing now? That I get hard at the sound of motorcycles? Because my job is to sit on the side of the road and listen to traffic all day so that could be a major inconvenience.

He walked in and looked down at me with a giant smile on his face and a “Ffffuck…” falling from his lips. He was pretty damn slow to shut the door and I knew that was purposeful to make me feel exposed… And I loved it. Loved for him to play with me like that. Like a cat with a mouse.

With the door finally shut, he put a black plastic shopping bag on the floor and squatted down in front of me. “Look at you, Officer Rick Grimes. You are beautiful,” he said tenderly and leaned in to kiss me long and slow. I greedily leaned into the kiss when he tried to pull away. I was already desperate to come.

“So greedy for more. Maybe trying to get more like that should earn you another smack on that perfect ass of yours.”

“I missed you,” I simply said.

“Missed you. Should we get you dressed and head out?”

“What? No. That's not… That's not what we usually do. We usually do the stuff and thangs first and _then_ go out!”

He laughed. “We’ve only been on one date, Rick. We don't have a ‘usually’ yet.”

“Feels like more,” I said with a crinkled brow.

“Yeah, it does,” he said sincerely. Then he stood up. “Alright. Let's get you dressed. Where’s-”

“Safeword!” I shouted.

He looked down at me clearly willing himself not to laugh. “Are you using your safeword to say no to going out to dinner?”

“Yes. Safeword means I don't wanna.” 

“Rick, you ain't doin’ it right,” he laughed.

“Am so. I can use it for whatever I want. The sub is the one that really holds the power, you know,” I sassed.

“You aren't allowed to use Google anymore,” Daryl retorted.

I decided to resort to pouting and I stuck out my bottom lip in an exaggerated frown. He squatted again and leaned in like he was going to give me a soft kiss, but instead bit my bottom lip and tugged at it first, then kissed a line from my lips to my ear. “How about a compromise?” he whispered. “We do _some_ stuff and thangs now but not the main stuff and thangs. Then go out. And afterwards I'll fuck you til you’re absolutely wrecked. That good?”

I only realized my jaw was hanging open when I went to speak. “Okay. That sounds fair. Safeword rescinded.”

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what to do with me.

“Hands and knees,” he said and I immediately went into position. He picked up the shopping bag he had with him and sat down next to me. “Bought you a few things,” he said.

“Is it flowers!?” I asked sarcastically. 

“I think sarcasm is how you're going to earn those spankings you want so bad. I'm gonna put your due at an even thirty now.”

I didn't respond that time but I felt a rush of excitement tingle over my skin.

“Maybe we’ll start with that to get ourselves in the appropriate head space. Yeah?”

“Yes, please,” I answered obediently.

“Close your eyes, Darlin’. You remember your safe-”

“Yes. I just used it. We don't have to do that every time,” I said impatiently.

“Yes. We do have to do that every time. You've been all over the Google. You know better.”

“I'm not allowed on the Google anymore,” I muttered, purposefully trying to bait him into action. And he knew it. He pulled a hand back and slapped one ass cheek hard with the palm of his hand. The sound of it was humbling and humiliating and the sharp sting made my cock jump.

“What do you know to do when I'm helping you learn to be a good boy?”

“Thank you,” I answered.

“Very good. After each one,” he said and smacked the same cheek again with all of his might. I grunted, shifted at the pressure of it. And quickly got back in position and said “Thank you.”

The sting of each smack was oddly thrilling. It kept all my focus. I was counting in my head as he went and lost track around sixteen. My cock hung heavy, hard and untouched between my legs, swinging with each sharp smack. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything. Couldn’t see the floor or the walls to keep myself connected to reality, it was just all the blackness off my squeezed-tight eyelids and the lack of sight planting me on earth made me feel dizzy like I was floating. Like I was everywhere and nowhere.

The only sound was the skin on skin each time he brought his hand down. The only sensation was that burning sting. I started to not just enjoy the thrill of each moment of impact, but to crave it. The only thoughts my mind could process were the impending whack, the sting, say thank you and repeat. I had no room for anything else. I felt fuzzy like I’d had too much to drink. And I felt unusually graceful. Like I wasn't my normal clumsy, goofy self. I was something else. I was Daryl's and that was it. Just Daryl’s. 

_Whack_   
_Sting_   
_“Thank you”_

_Whack_   
_Sting_   
_“Thank you”_

When he was done, I noticed I was shaking and tears were leaking from my eyes. It felt like he had given both cheeks equal treatment and there was no way it wasn't going to bruise. That turned me on. His hands on me, even after they were gone. Something I could keep. Something I would continue to feel.

He rubbed his hand softly over my ass. “Well, did you like that?”

“Yes,” I answered, remaining in my position, head down, arms shaky, eyes closed. He lifted my chin with his fingers.

“Open them, Beautiful,” he whispered. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to leave where I was and if I opened my eyes it would all be over. “It’s okay, Darlin’. Open them for me, Sweetheart.” When I did, my vision was quickly filled with his concerned crystal blue eyes boring into me. He wiped a tear from my cheek with a finger and frowned.

“Why didn’t you safeword? Did you forget to use it?” he asked gently.

“No. Wanted ‘em.”

“Why are you crying?”

“I think… I think I'm happy.” I was fairly certain that's what it was but I couldn't be positive because I hadn't been happy in a long, damn time. But I felt an unfamiliar lack of thought. I felt a sense of free I’d never been familiar with before. Free from myself. Free to just feel and be there with Daryl marking me, giving me what I’d asked for.

“What did you like about this kind of play?” he asked as he ran fingers through my hair. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes. I felt like he could see me. Could see everything I had and he wanted it. Wanted every piece of me. And I was absolutely going to give it to him.

“Not thinking. Everything else just goes away.” I paused. “It’s like I wasn’t myself. I was just this … _being_. I blinked away the blur from my tears. “Do I sound high?”

He smiled. “Didn’t you get to subspace yet in your research?”

“Oh, yeah,” I responded hazily. 

He very softly ran a few fingers over the curve of my reddened ass. “Does it hurt?”

I shook my head no then nodded yes. “Like a good way.”

“Think you can sit?”

“Yeah” 

“Okay, sit up for me then, Sweetheart.” He helped me move into position. My arms were stiff. I hadn’t even realized that. I hissed at the pain as I sat on the soft grey carpet. At least I used to think it was soft. “You okay?” he asked, brushing sweat-damp curls back from my forehead.

I nodded. 

“Good boy. Wait for me here, okay? I’m gonna get you some water. Kitchen that way?” he asked, pointing.

I nodded again. Before I even realized time had passed, he was back and he sat against the wall and helped me scoot back a little so that I was leaning back against his chest. It felt like I was literally melting into him as I leaned back. He put a blanket over top of me and once I registered the warmth I realized I’d been shivering. “I need you to drink some water for me, okay?”

I nodded again and tried to lift my arm. “No, no. Leave your arms down. I’ll do it,” he instructed, so I let my weak arm drop with a thud as he held the glass of water to my mouth. I didn’t even realize I was thirsty until the first drop hit my lips and I drank steadily as Daryl tilted the glass carefully for me. 

After I was done he put the glass… well somewhere. I don’t know. The glass was gone and he was rubbing warmth into me with his hands, kissing into my curls. “I think maybe this is enough for us tonight,” he whispered. “Let’s save the club for next time.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” I pouted as I turned around, one of his kisses landing on my lips instead of my hair. 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to invite me to stay and then we are going to move to the couch and watch TV while I order us some pizza.”

I slowly started noticing things that had been invisible. The tick of the clock in the hallway. The woodsy smell of Daryl’s cologne. The sound of my belly rumbling. “Hey, I _am_ hungry!” I said, surprised. 

Half an hour later we were on the couch in the same position. Me sitting between Daryl’s legs, leaning against his chest and watching a documentary on Alaska while he pulled off pieces of pizza and fed them to me. Daryl would take a bite, then he would tear off a piece and I’d take it like a damn puppy. Didn’t mind. I was comfortable. I was warm. I was all… Zen. I’d never been Zen in my life. 

The show went to commercials and the previews for the latest Star Wars came on. I turned back to him. “Umm… what do you think of Star Wars? A lot of gay guys seem to hate Star Wars. Shane hated Star Wars.”

“I love it,” he answered. 

“Is that part of this ‘coddling me’ process to just say yes you love it? Or do you actually love it?” I asked shaking my head at the piece of crust he was holding up to my lips. I was full. Sated. Soooo... just... comfortable. “It’s relatively important for me to get the truth here.”

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…” he said, quoting the opening crawl of the first film. “It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base have won their first victory against the Evil Galactic Empire-”

“Okay, okay. I trust you are telling me the truth,”I giggled. I turned back to the TV and melted back into him. “That’s good because I have Star Wars sheets on my bed and if you sleep over, you should probably know that going in.”

“Rick, I think you just might be my soul mate,” he laughed.

I was one hundred percent certain that Daryl was _my_ soul mate. 

I had fallen asleep on the couch and when I woke up Smokey and the Bandit was on. I was in the same spot, between Daryl’s legs, but he’d shifted me a bit so my feet were up on the couch, my ass was carefully balanced between his legs so that the sorest part wasn’t touching anything and my head was against his shoulder. 

“I slobbered on your nice shirt,” I said as I lifted my head and saw the line of drool between my chin and the black button-up he’d showed up in.

“That’s okay. How yah feelin?” he asked. 

“Better than I ever have in my life. What time ‘s it?” I mumbled sleepily.

“2:45.”

I sat upright and winced at the reminder on my ass as it hit the couch. “Shit, Daryl. 2:45. You’re legs are gonna fall asleep. Shoulda woke me. I have a big ass bed twenty steps away. I got up out of his lap and stretched. 

“No problem. Like holdin’ yah,” he said with that adorable grin. “And this is like- y’know… my kinda movie. It’s almost over,” he said in a way that I knew meant ‘stay with me until it is’.

“I do have to pee, though!” he said and he jumped up. I pushed pause on the DVR so he wouldn’t miss anything. And when he came back I had just opened up the blanket I was wrapped in.

“I’m still naked!” I said, surprised. 

He nodded with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I kinda have a thing for you being naked. Like it that way when we’re at one of our homes.”

“Okay,” I said obediently sitting back on the couch with the blanket over my shoulders. He looked at the TV. 

“You pushed pause for me?”

“Oh, yeah,” I reached for the remote to click it back on as Daryl sat on the couch, cupped my face and kissed me feather-light on the lips. 

“You are so sweet. Thank you.” He grabbed a throw pillow put it on his lap and put his feet up on the coffee table. “Come here,” he patted at the pillow. “Finish watchin’ with me?”

I stretched out on the couch with my blanket and rested my head on his lap. He twisted his fingers through my curls as he giggled at the movie. 

“Oh, shit!” he said suddenly. 

“What?” I asked, looking up. 

“I forgot to ask if it was okay to put my feet on the coffee table,” he said cringing. My lips curled into a smile and I looked back at the table and pointed. “Those are my running shoes laying on top of it right there. With dirty socks in them. So it was okay to assume.”

“Is that sass?” he asked with the sound of a smirk in his voice. 

I glanced back up at him and nodded slowly, his fingers still threading through my hair. “I’ll deal with that tomorrow. That’s one,” he winked. I kept looking up at him as he watched the TV. The truck drivers were talking back and forth on the CB and Daryl giggled again then glanced down at me.

“You got a handle like that? Or is that a made-up TV thing?” I asked him.

He laughed, that soft, gentle way he does. “‘s real. This is like a documentary!” he said defending the honor of the comedy film.

“What’s yours?” I asked.

“Crossbow.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Like to bow hunt. Used to bring my crossbow along on runs in case I got stuck somewhere waiting a few days for a pick-up to arrive. Went out hunting one time… God, long time ago. I was probably twenty-five, twenty-six? Bagged a six-pointer. Hadn’t thought about how I’d get it home with a full load. So I tied the damn thing over the hood of my 18-wheeler and drove it from Lancaster, Pennsylvania to Marietta, Georgia. Had a lot of CB chatter from the other truckers that day getting a kick out of it. Started callin’ me Crossbow. And it stuck.”

“That’s cute,” I said, my voice still a little thick from sleep. 

“Cute? That buck was over two-hundred pounds.”

“Okay, It’s hot then?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. That’s good I’ll take hot.” He kept his eyes on me instead of the TV and traced a finger along my lips. 

“What would my handle be?” I asked.

He shot his eyes up towards the ceiling, thinking, then started to grin. “Bear Cub,” he said. “Cause your a cop. And it can double as a pet name.”

He reached for the remote and when I looked at the TV, I realized the credits were rolling. “Time for bed, Bear Cub,” he whispered. And he helped me up, slipped the blanket off me, folded it and put it back over the couch. “Lead the way to the Star Wars sheets.”

He undressed and crawled into bed with boxers on and he took a minute to point out all the Bobo Fett’s because that was his favorite character. Then he cuddled me up in a spoon and wrapped one of his strong, muscled arms around me and I heard his soft snoring just moments after his head hit the pillow. It was then that I remembered he’d started his day at 5 a.m. and he was approaching almost twenty-four hours without sleep. But he stayed up to dote on me like I was the most important thing in the world. It was amazing. And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Checking Ground Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man did stylepoints have to wade through a lot of smut to beta this fic!

The next morning I woke around ten. I was on a three day off schedule. Daryl was still in the same position, his arm draped over my side and his hand tucked tightly between my hip and the mattress. I moved adjusting myself a little and he unraveled himself, mumbled something in his sleep I couldn’t catch and rolled onto his back. I sat there for a while and just watched him sleep. It’s only been a week and I was madly in love with him. It happened with Shane that way. I wondered if things that started with a bang, were destined to end with a bang. Pun intended. My parents… they met in high school. Were friends. Dated other people. Met again after college and started dating. And they had been together 52 years before they passed. I frowned. Was this destined for disaster? These were just the kind of thoughts that I enjoyed having removed from my head the night before. 

I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Daryl and reached for the sweats that I always kept on a chair in the corner. I had one foot in them before I remembered Daryl saying he liked me undressed at all times when we were in our homes together. I took them off and dropped them in the hamper on my way out the door.

I got a bowl of cereal quietly, getting used to the feel of being bare for such a mundane task. I could feel the ache from my bruised ass just from standing, so I knew to be careful as I sat. The extra bit of pain it caused made me roll my eyes back in my head. It felt like he was still tangled up around me. This would be a nice thing to have when he’d be gone days at a time on a run. It dawned on me as I sat there that I was so sated after our time together last night, I didn’t even realize neither one of us had even orgasmed. “Fuck,” I muttered, because the thought of it sprung Rick Jr. back to life again. I wrote out a few bills at the kitchen table and made a list for the store and by eleven I knew that Daryl would have had a good eight hours so I put on the coffee pot and started making an omelette. By some miracle I had eggs, ham and a bag of green peppers that someone at the station forced on all of us from his garden. We hadn’t really talked about waking procedures. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to cook him breakfast or suck his cock. I’d have to ask.

By the time the coffee was percolating and the eggs were cracked, he walked into the room in his clothes from the day before, his hair sleep-strewn and matted, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a fist. “Mornin’, Bear Cub,” he said and came over to the stove to kiss me good morning. He looked me up and down grinning at the fact that I was standing naked in my kitchen cooking. “Good boy. You remembered,” his voice was so deep and sexy in the mornings. How many mornings would I be able to have like this?

“Turn around, Sweetheart. Let me see your ass.”

I turned and looked back at him for his analysis. He traced a pattern on one of my cheeks with his finger and smiled at me. “It’s already bruisin’ up. Hand shaped. It hurt too much?”

“I like it. Feels like you’re still with me.” He kissed my forehead and looked down at the nearly-done omelette.

“I didn’t know if I was supposed to like ummm… cook for you… or do sexual stuff to wake you… we kinda forgot to talk about it sooo... “ 

Daryl nodded and pulled up a chair. “That’s true. We should talk about things if we are going to keep seeing each other like this,” he said. 

I nodded and waited for him to take the lead in the conversation. 

“Well, I like this one here,” he said, looking me up and down again. Naked at home. Your house or mine. Whether or not I’m here.”

I turned around as I was lifting the omelette and it slipped off the spatula and hit the floor. He jumped up, grabbed the plate and fork and simply flipped it onto his dish and sat down with it. He cut a piece with the side of his fork and shrugged at me. “Five second rule. It’s fine.”

I blinked not sure whether to address the “naked even when he’s not here” or the embarrassment of going right back to my clutsy personality after I had been so blissful for what felt more like weeks than hours the night before.

“I don’t always drop breakfast on the floor,” I assured him.

He shrugged again with a grin and took another bite. “Don’t matter to me if yah do, ‘s long as you’re naked as a jaybird while you’re doin’ it.”

This was of critical importance because although it wasn’t a lie about not _always_ dropping breakfast, It certainly wasn’t the first time. Not even the first time that week.

“So- even if you aren’t here I can’t have clothes?”

He nodded as I handed him a cup of coffee and put one down in front of me. I knew he drank it black. He’d mentioned it on our first date and I’ve memorized everything he’s ever told me already. He pointed at the door with his fork. “Soon as you walk in. Strip. Carry your clothes back to your room. And put them away. Understood?”

“Yes.” I was getting hard at just conversations now. Jesus. 

“Ain’t you eatin’?” he asked. 

“Already had cereal. Didn’t want to wake you up with the smell of food til you had eight hours.” 

He smiled softly and his eyes warmed at that. “What a sweetheart,” he whispered.

“You know what’s funny? Neither one of us actually came last night. Or went. I mean… we did stuff. Stuff that was amazing,” I paused for a second to make very pointed eye contact. “I want more of that stuff.” I took a sip of coffee before I continued. “But anyway it’s funny because… nobody came… and like nobody even went out to the club… so like we didn’t come _or_ go.” I grew quieter towards the end of my nervous babble and shot my eyes back up to his as he was finishing his last bite.

“Are you trying to ask me if you can _come_ before I _go_?”

I laughed out a snort and he giggled at me. “Yes. I’ve been good,” I said, batting my eyelashes. 

He leaned his elbows on the table. “Conversation’s not done yet. One thing at a time, Darlin’. Answer to your question about waking up- check me. If I’m hard, suck me off to wake me up. If I’m not, I’d love some breakfast. Dropping it on the floor is optional.”

“Okay. Got it,” I nodded.

“When you know I’m coming over to pick you up for something, I want you waiting just like you were for me last night. Good?”

I nodded.

He let a comfortable silence fill the room as he thought. “No touching,” he said pointing at my lap. “Ever.”

“K,” I pouted. 

“You can safeword out of rules, too, Sweetheart. This is a something we work together on.”

“I know what the word is and I don’t want to use it,” I said quickly before he asked.

He smiled. “Remember who gets to come first.”

I nodded. “You, Master,” I said testing out the word.

He tilted his head back and forth “You like the feel of that one?” 

I shrugged. “Not sure yet.”

He sat back down. “This is going to be a little complicated because I’m away for days sometimes. And you work weird hours and days. So, once a week we match up our schedules to figure out when we can be together. And If I’m in town and you’re off work. I get to do with you whatever I want.” Before I could nod, he added. “That’s okay, right? You said you didn’t have any family and-”

“Yes, Master. I like that one.” Still wasn’t sure about master, but I might take it for a test drive.

He nodded, trying to hide a grin. “When I _am _out of town, your cell phone needs to be by your side at ALL times. If I want to hear your voice, I want to hear your voice. That means, you keep it turned up and by the shower and if you have to turn off the water to answer it, you do. If you have anything at work or are stepping out of the car to write a ticket, you have to text me with the approximate amount of time that you will be unavailable.”__

__My cock was fully swollen listening to this. “Every ticket?”_ _

__“Yes. Every ticket.”_ _

__“Okay,” I nodded._ _

__“Am I allowed to suggest some rules?”_ _

__“Of course, Sweetheart.”_ _

__“I think when we do our calendar thing, if you’re gonna to be away a few days, we should do… y’know the thing… like last night. So I can feel you on me when you’re gone.”_ _

__He nodded. “Done. And whatever kind of things we try or experiment with, I will start out by reminding you about the safeword and you will not give me sass about it.”_ _

__“10-4, Crossbow,” I said with a grin. He just shook his head and started laughing. “Last rule. Always tell me everything. Relationships, even ones like this, are not just about bodies. They are about minds, too. And I like your mind. A lot. And your body.”_ _

__I nodded._ _

__“Okay, so you want to come. So what does that mean?” he asked._ _

__“You have to come first, Master,” I said and I kneeled at his feet with my arms behind my back like I’m supposed to when he’s coming over. “What can I do?”_ _

__He smiled at me for a good long while and I wondered what thoughts could be running through his head. After a glance up at the kitchen windows, he stood, peeked through them and then pushed apart the drapes so the sunlight poured in unencumbered. I knew the only way someone would see what we were doing is if they came right up to my house, through four feet of untrimmed bushes, and got up on tiptoes to look inside. But it did give that illusion of exhibitionism. That if Daryl wanted to open the door and call the neighbors over to watch, I’d let it happen. I was literally drooling for his cock when he came back to the table, patting me on the head and sitting back down._ _

__He unzipped his pants and his cock sprang free. It was even bigger than I remembered. Incredibly thick. Probably longer than most. But definitely thicker than anyone I had ever seen in person or on internet porn._ _

__“I’m a little larger than average, so hopefully you can handle-”_ _

__“I can handle it,” I answered before he could finish._ _

__“Do you remember your safe word?”_ _

__“Yes, Master,” I answered and I was quite starting to like the sound of the title._ _

__“Okay, Darlin’. Suck me off like a good boy. Show me what you can do.”_ _

__I knee-walked closer and started eagerly licking at his shaft like it was a melting popsicle on a hot summer day. When I finally took him into my mouth, he slid his fingers into my hair but he wasn’t aggressive about it. He didn’t start fucking my mouth. He could have. I’d have been fine with that. But he didn’t. He just tugged lightly on my hair to force my eyes up at his. “Look at me while you’re sucking my dick. I like to watch your mouth. And your eyes.”_ _

__I obeyed him. He wasn’t easy to take. My lips were stretched wide over his girth and I couldn’t even imagine how full I’d feel with him inside me. My cock twitched and my ass tightened at the thought._ _

__“You didn't stop me from opening those curtains, Darlin’. Why was that?”_ _

__He tugged me off him gently by my hair so I could answer._ _

__“I want to do what makes you happy,” I answered._ _

__“Why?” he asked._ _

__I had to think for a second because I wasn't entirely sure yet. “Because it makes _me_ happy.” I finally answered._ _

__I could see a swell of precum drip from his cock out of the corner of my eye and he loosened his grip so I could go back to sucking him off._ _

__He started to rut his hips and I gagged a few times on him, but quickly slid my lips back down him again each time._ _

__“Fuck, Rick. That mouth of yours is so sweet. So warm. Swallow it all, Sweetheart, don't spill anything,” he said as he held onto my head with both hands and with just a few more ruts I could feel him spilling warm on my tongue. I swallowed eagerly and kept my mouth around him as his cock continued pulsing and twitching. I stayed there until he softened completely, swiping my tongue carefully over his slit to catch any more seed that spilled out._ _

__“Good boy, Rick. You have an amazing fucking mouth. Thank you.”_ _

__I slipped off him and waited for his next command. He zipped up and stood and reached a hand down to me. “Up,” he instructed. “Your turn now.”_ _

__He turned me so I was facing the table, so my full, undressed body was facing the open curtains. I could see the second floor windows of a few of the houses behind me, but the only way they could see in is of they had binoculars. And.. Why would they?_ _

__“You wondering if anyone’s watching, Sweetheart?” he whispered against my ear._ _

__“Don't care if they are,” I said, my voice barely anything but a puff of breath._ _

__He wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed at the back of my neck. That was a major spot for me and I felt myself start shaking in anticipation already. Then he wrapped one hand around my dick and rubbed across my chest with the other, finally pinching a nipple and rolling it between two fingers as he started jacking me off._ _

__The pinches to my nipple became rougher tugs and his rugged hand on my cock was heaven. I barely felt my legs beneath me holding me up. In fact most of me was leaning back against Daryl for support. He sucked a bruise into my neck as he worked my cock with his deft fingers pulling my precum down to ease the friction and before I knew it, I was exploding. Somewhere in my brain I forgot I was supposed to ask first or wait to be instructed or if it was all okay because it was my turn but no thought was going to stop my body's reaction to all the ways he was touching me. His mouth on my neck, his hand on my cock, his fingers on my nipple and his chest pressed tight to my back. I shot like a gun and my release pooled on Daryl's empty plate. I was still shaking from the orgasm._ _

__“Breathe,” Daryl whispered. “Good boy. Knees now, Sweetheart. You have to clean up."_ _

__I slipped down to my knees and he helped me to the floor. He took the plate and put it down on the beige ceramic as I looked up at him. “Hands behind your back, beautiful. Clean it up for me.”_ _

__I leaned down and licked the plate clean, eager for more of his praise. I was addicted to it already._ _

__When I looked up at him, the plate now cleaned, he reached his hand down and helped me up._ _

__“I'll be here at 8 tonight and we’re going out. See that bag?” he asked pointing to the spot on the floor in the hall where he'd left it the night before. Don't touch it. Don't look at it. Don't move it. I'll give you your presents tonight before we leave. Okay?”_ _

__“Okay,” I answered dreamily. “Thank you for… I looked over at the hall and the couch and the open curtains in the kitchen and the floor by the table. “...for like everything.”_ _

__“My pleasure, Bear Cub. Walk me to the door.”_ _

__He left after giving me a surprisingly gentle kiss and I stood at the door kind of dumbfounded until I heard his bike disappear._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed I have a few new readers that are wading through some of my old fics! If you like the D/s dynamic, I put together a list of some of my fics that have that element included. I might be missing some but this is a decent list if anyone wants to read them while waiting for this one to post each day! 
> 
> \--Want (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4251654/chapters/9621804)  
> \-- Begging for Clarity  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5740009)  
> \--You're Mine  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4171116/chapters/9416439)  
> \--Always Been That Way (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3670140/chapters/8113419)


	10. Boogie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the lovely Stylpoints! I think this has been the longest fic she's beta'd yet. And to think I originally asked her when it was just going to be a tiny little one-shot!

It felt weird to be grocery shopping. Such a mundane task and my life was not so mundane anymore. Not now. Not with Daryl. I never cooked when it was just me, but I wasn't too bad in the kitchen when I was married and I'd need to start being ready to cook meals again. I’d been lucky to have the meager ingredients for that pathetic omelette earlier in the morning.

Every step I took reminded me that I was Daryl's, the coarse fabric of my jeans grazing over my bruised ass. I stared at it for nearly an hour in the mirror, mesmerized at the colors and the memory. I felt like I had a secret. Like everyone who walked past me just thought I was a boring any-man. But I wasn't. I did things. Dirty things. Erotic things. Secret things. I felt like everyone was watching me. Daryl texted me twice while I was shopping. Once to ask what I was doing. And a second time to ask if I’d pick up whip cream and cherries. That didn’t help my train of thought any.

I tried to keep refocusing on the task at hand. Followed my list. Got what I needed. But my thoughts were doing cartwheels and spinning like a carousel.

When I got home, I brought all the groceries to the door and put them right inside the hall. It took three trips. Then I walked in and closed the door. I undressed and let the groceries wait until I returned from putting my clothes away. 

I unloaded them naked and I wondered if I'd ever not be horny again. It was twenty-four seven anymore. I left the curtains in the kitchen the way Daryl had arranged them, parted wide open and I made myself a late lunch. As I ate, I looked into the living room at my sneakers and socks on the coffee table. If I was going to start having Daryl over frequently, I should clean the messy bachelor pad I’d been living in.

I spent the afternoon cleaning from top to bottom. Dusting, vacuuming, folding clothes, scrubbing the kitchen floor on my hands and knees, my cock hanging hard between my legs the whole time. By six I was showered and sitting at my computer googling local BDSM clubs in the area, trying to get a sense of things. I was hoping I’d proved myself ready the night before. I was a good boy. I grinned at the thought of Daryl whispering those words to me. I was taking a sip of an Orange Crush when my phone pinged and startled the shit out of me. I jumped and half the soda sloshed onto my crotch. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” I said to the empty room, still occasionally astonished at my own clumsiness. I stared at my wet dick for a minute. Couldn’t touch. I’d have to take another damn shower to rinse off the sticky drink. 

I picked up my phone and stood, heading to the bathroom.

_You can text me too, y’know. Anytime you want to._

I grinned like a damn high school girl. How could this guy be so fucking hot and manly and _dominant_ and still be so sweet and kind and endearing?

_I’m sorry, Master. I was thinking about you all day but didn’t want to be a bother._

_You are never a bother, Bear Cub. I’ll see you soon. Remember to be ready!_

After I re-showered, I sat back down and read more about some local fetish clubs. I picked up my phone around seven. 

_What club are we going to tonight?_

_Why you asking, Darlin?_

It was then that I remembered I wasn’t supposed to Google...or was that a joke?

_Before I answer that, was that thing about not Googling anymore just a joke last night?_

_Yes it was._

_Okay then. I wanted to Google it._

_The Mixx_ , he responded back.

I Googled it. It was just a damn dance club. I looked in every tab and clicked on everything.

_I thought I was good enough last night that you’d change your mind about it just being a regular club._

_Trust me, Sweetheart. You will have a good time._

I got on my knees, hands behind my back, at 7:45 even though he wasn’t due until 8. I was just pacing around anxious anyway, staring at the black shopping bag that still sat in the hall where Daryl had left it. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. I wanted to feel like I did last night. Relaxed. Gone. Floating. I heard his bike and I was so excited I wasn’t sure how I’d be able to keep myself from just attacking him when he walked in the door. How could I be this completely consumed by one person so quickly? 

The door was unlocked as I’d been instructed and he opened it and walked in, eyes on me right away. “Hey there, Beautiful.”

“Hi,” I answered with a giant smile. “I missed you.” Was that too much? It was only like ten hours. Was I going to go overboard and scare him off? He didn’t seem scared off, though. He was the one who came up with all the rules that had to do with being always available to him. But maybe he didn’t want to be overwhelmed with that. Was I suffocating him?

Before my mind could roller coaster around any further he knelt down and held my chin. “Are you worried about whether you should have said that or not?”

Holy fucking shit- he could read my mind, I thought 

“No, I can’t read your mind. I just pay attention to your face, Darlin. I’ll always love to hear that you missed me. I missed you, too. Remember the last rule. Tell me everything in that head of yours,” he said tugging at a stray curl lightly. 

“Okay. What’s in that bag?” I asked shooting my eyes over to it. 

He took a deep breath and stood to retrieve it. He took one item out at a time and put them down on the low table I kept near the front door. 

The first was lube. The second was a box that appeared to contain a plug. And I couldn’t quite see the last item. 

“Hands and knees, Sugar,” he said as he knelt down next to me. I went right into position. He ran hands down my back several times and ran fingers through my hair. Like he was just touching all the things that belonged to him, making sure everything was okay. He cupped gently at my bruised backside. “How’s this feel today?”

“Good. I love anything you to do me, Master.”

“And I love doing things to you. Do you remember your safeword, Sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to lube up my fingers and open you up. Then I’m going to put the plug in. Then we are going to get you dressed and go out to the club. Is that okay?”

“Yes, please, Master.”

“Good boy,” he said. “Close your eyes, Darlin’ and breathe deep for me.” I breathed and listened as I heard him open the box and unseal the lube. Then I felt a cold finger run up and down the crack between my bruised cheeks. “You relaxin’ for me, Sweetheart?” he asked softly.

“Yes.” I felt him right at my entrance, circling it, massaging around it. 

“You’re so tight, Darlin’. I need you to loosen up. Let go. Relax.” He put a warm hand on my back. “Rest your head and chest on the floor and pull your precious little cheeks apart for me so I can get a better look at you. Would you do that for me, Sweetheart?”

I forgot to answer with words, but I obeyed, dropping lower against the floor and spreading my warm bruised cheeks apart. I heard him situate himself behind me and just look. I knew the cheeks on my face had to be as flushed as the cheeks on my backside. Holding myself open like this to show him this most private place was intimate and intimidating. It was humbling and humiliating, but I’d give him whatever he asked because I liked how it felt to be what he wanted and to do what he asked for. 

“Still so tense, Sweetheart,” he said as he cupped my balls and wrapped a fist around my dick. I heard myself gasp before I even realized I was going to do it. “You can thrust your hips into me a bit, Darlin. Go ahead.”

I did and as I made that tiny movement to get friction against his stilled hand on my dick, I felt a finger back at my entrance circling again and finally he pressed in slowly. “Good boy. That’s good,” Daryl praised but he took his hand off my dick and put it on my back as he focused on slowly sinking his digit deeper into me. I whimpered a bit as I’m wont to do and I heard that soft laugh. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Since anything’s been inside you like this?”

“Yes,” I moaned, drool making the carpet below my face damp against my cheek. He slid in and out and the stretch of him, the feeling of filling the empty was sweet and intoxicating. He asked permission before he put in a second finger and I nodded into my drool. With two fingers in me, he searched around the walls inside and I knew he was looking for that spot. The one that Shane rarely found and when he did it was by accident. Daryl wanted to find it. He wanted to make me feel it. 

He knew when he hit it because I practically howled into the carpet. He rubbed at it relentlessly until I was nothing but a pool of drool and a leaking cock. “Daryl. Fuck. Please. Please.” I didn’t even know what I was begging for. I didn’t know if I wanted to come or wanted him to stop or wanted him to fuck me or what.

He slipped his fingers out and I nearly cried at the sudden disappearance. “No no no no,” I cried into the carpet.

“It’s okay, Darlin’. I’m going to fill you up and keep you filled all night long. I had to get a pretty decent sized plug to get you ready to start taking me so I’m going to have to go slow putting this in. Will you relax and breath for me, Baby?”

“Yes. Yeah. Yeah,” I muttered, shaking a bit. I felt it against me and I tried to relax my body and my mind and let myself be opened and owned. 

“While we’re out, you’ll feel this and know your ass is mine, right?”

“Yes. Yeah. Mmph,” I grunted as he pushed it in deeper. 

“It’s gonna turn me on so much knowing that you’ll be feeling my bruises on your ass and feeling this inside, knowing it’s holding a spot just for me. Knowing every step you’re feeling it and you’ll be desperate for me. Finally the plug popped all the way into place. “Good boy. Stay here while I get cleaned up. You can stop holding yourself open. Get back on your hands and knees and stretch a bit, okay?”

I did as he said and I heard him futzing at the kitchen sink. “Kneel,” he commanded when he returned and I did, looking up at him as I wiped the back of my arm across my damp lips. He reached down to help me stand and I did, slowly. “Let’s get you dressed, Darlin,” he said taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. I enjoyed the pressure of it against me as I walked and I felt my whole body flush with excitement at being in a room filled with people while I was like this. 

When we got to my bedroom he asked where I kept my jeans and I pointed to a drawer. He looked through it and pulled out a pair he liked. He asked for socks and I pointed. He got a pair and laid them on top of the jeans. When he asked about shirts I pointed to the closet and as he walked past me to open the door he gave my ass a quick tap with his hand. It sent chills up my spine, my cock already straining with excitement. How I was going to be out at a club and not come in my pants was unimaginable. He sorted past hangers in the closet and finally pulled out a pale blue button-up and held it up to me. 

“Looks good with your eyes,” he said, before he kissed me on the forehead. “Okay, sit on the bed.”

I didn’t question him, just watched with my head tilted in interest. He put one sock on me after the other then ordered me to stand and he helped me into the jeans. He paused before zipping and buttoning them and glanced up at me with a sexy grin. “No underwear tonight. It’s going to be hard not to come, I know. But I know you can be my good boy.”

I nodded even though I _didn’t_ know if I could be a good boy or not. He zipped and buttoned, then put the shirt on me, buttoning each of the buttons as he stood as close to me as he could and still have room to do the job. He stepped back and looked me up and down. “You are fucking beautiful, Officer Rick Grimes.”

“Thank you. You are too, Master.” He kissed my lips and headed for the door. 

“Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s have a nice night out, huh?”

The first few steps outside in the fresh night air were exciting. I looked around for any neighbors but no one was looking. People would be, though. The club would be crowded and I wondered if they’d be able to tell. I was so consumed with my ass and my hard-on that I bumped into Daryl as he stopped at his bike and handed me one of the helmets.

“Oh, shit.” I said. “I forgot we’d be on a bike.”

He chuckled. “Told you you’d have fun tonight, Sweetheart. You have to learn to trust me. Don’t need to be a fetish club for us to enjoy some fetish.”

I looked down at the bike seat and at my hard on and ran a hand through my hair before Daryl put on the helmet for me. He put his helmet on and patted the seat behind him. “Come on, Darlin’. It’s only a few miles away.” I got on, feeling the plug shift as I moved and a moan slipped out of me that I was sure Daryl couldn’t hear. I wrapped my arms around him and felt my cock pressed tight against his back. The plug shifted in my ass and my cock was leaking and throbbing and all my concentration was on holding myself back from coming. When he kick started the bike, the vibrations of it made the plug even more sensitive and I whimpered into his back as we took off.

I felt like I was flying the way the wind swept past us. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe and concentrate. I wanted to be good. Wanted to climb off the bike and proudly tell Daryl that I didn’t come in my own pants but all the sensations, the vibrations, the plug, the ache of my tender backside, my hard cock, warm and pressed tight against Daryl… it was too much. I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop. I exploded with an orgasm like I had never had in my life, cock jetting out streams of warm seed in my jeans and it kept twitching and pulsing long after I was empty. I was shaking, tearing up at my failure but sated at the relief. I didn’t know what to feel. 

Finally we turned into a busy parking lot and Daryl found a spot in a back corner. I made no move to climb off and he had to physically pull my hands off from the grasp they had around his waist. He laughed as he climbed off then held a hand out to help me and I stumbled a bit to keep myself upright. He took off his helmet and then mine and affixed them to the bike. He looked me up and down and kept his eyes on my crotch with a small smile. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop it. I c-c-couldn’t-”

He ran a hand through my hair and kissed me softly on the lips. “It’s okay. I know you tried really hard for me, Darlin’. But now you have a stain there and I bet it’s sticky and uncomfortable, isn’t it?”

I nodded with a pout. 

“Well, having to go in like that will be your punishment. Maybe people will see it and know what you’ve done to yourself...what you’ve got shoved up inside you,” he said with that low timbre as he tapped me on the ass. “And maybe they won’t. But I’ll know. And you’ll know. And I think that’s kinda hot.”

“I’m sorry,” I said again.

“Don’t be. That was a lot to ask.” He grabbed my hand and led me through the maze of cars to the front doors. The parking lot was filled with the repetitive beat of club music. We walked in and Daryl paid our cover and led me by the hand to the bar. I looked around at everyone. The room was packed tight with bodies and I was sure with the flashing lights and lasers and the crowd of people that no one would notice what I’d done. But I still stood there next to these people, knowing I had a plug in my ass, Daryl’s handprints on my backside and my cock was sticky with come from losing it in my own pants. The thoughts made me start to harden again despite the discomfort and stickiness.

I felt Daryl’s hand grazing my ass before I even realized he’d gotten a drink at the bar and was handing it to me. “What is it?” I asked as I took the glass with orange liquid in it. 

“Orange Crush. You are already overloaded with sensations. You don’t need to drink tonight.”

I laughed and brought the glass to my lips, realizing suddenly how parched I was. Daryl reached back to the bar to grab his beer, but his hand never left my ass. As we people-watched he leaned over to my ear and whispered. “How’s that plug feel in here?”

I looked at him wide-eyed and blinking furiously. “Naughty?” It was the only word I could think of and it made him smile. He put his beer down on a nearby table and took my drink from me and set it down next to his and he kissed me full on the mouth, both hands kneading at my ass. My hands found purchase on his strong, thick biceps and I let him lead with his tongue and his teeth and his lips. It was not the way Shane and I ever kissed in public. Shane still acted embarrassed sometimes to be with a guy even after we were married, even if we’d have been in a gay club. But Daryl… Daryl wanted everyone to know that I was his. Our movements together were slow next to the melodic bangs of the techno music and it was like dancing, but not. It was like being in a crowd and being alone all at the same time. I could feel him hard against me and I was growing firm again from all the sensations. 

I had no idea how long we made out on the edge of the dance floor like that. When I’m with Daryl, time is irrelevant and it disappears on me. We kissed and touched and nibbled and swayed. “I have a thing for PDA,” he whispered at one point.

“I have a thing for you,” I whispered back and there must have been something about it that Daryl liked because his hands held me tighter and he groaned against my mouth as he kissed me. He rubbed at my ass and thrust against me and I concentrated hard to keep myself from emptying a second load into my pants. 

A few times he’d try to let me breathe and he’d back away, taking a sip of his beer, but still holding at least my hand for contact. But usually it was only moments of us people-watching before he came back to me, running fingers through my hair, watching my eyes for reactions as he ran a fingers over the crack of my jeans. His lips were kiss-swollen and I knew mine must be, too. As he finished the last of his beer, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to follow him back through the club to the front doors. 

I didn’t say anything as he practically dragged me back to the bike that we’d left parked in a dark corner of the parking lot. I could still hear the beat of the music although it was more muffled against the night air. When we got to the bike he looked around and I followed his gaze. The lot was filled with cars but all the people were inside. His gaze looped back to me. “Knees,” he said, his voice raw and desperate. I dropped to the ground, knees cracking a bit on the macadam. “Do you remember your safeword?” His words were rushed like he was short on time. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick, hard cock.

“Yes, Master. I remember.” I answered putting my hands behind my back.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered and the second I did I felt warm spurts of his seed against my cheek and forehead. His moans were long and low and some of it sounded like my name. I kept still and wondered if anyone had pulled into the lot or stumbled out of the club looking for their car. They’d see me here, marked by my lover, my owner. Taking what was given. Plugged. On my knees. I was so hard I was in actual pain. 

I heard him zip up and squat in front of me. He hadn’t ordered me to open my eyes yet so I didn’t. I felt his fingers rubbing his sticky seed into my skin, into my forehead and my cheeks, along my lips. Then he kissed me lightly. “No one can see it. But you’ll feel it and I’ll know it’s there. I’m hungry. Denny’s is open all night. Wanna go?”

I opened my eyes, smiled and nodded. The thought of the harsh restaurant lights on me and attention from a waiter or waitress made me near-dizzy. He put a hand down to help me up, put both our helmets on and I managed to ride over to a well-lit Denny’s on the other side of town without coming on myself again.

As we walked in I whispered to him, “I have to pee.” He nodded towards the bathroom, giving me permission while we waited for the hostess to seat us. I immediately went to a stall to sit and empty my bladder without touching and as I washed my hands, I studied myself in the mirror. I could feel where the come was rubbed into my skin, but Daryl was right, you couldn’t see it. I looked at my pants. That stain had dried and seemed fairly obvious to me, but that’s what I get for losing control of myself like that. If someone saw, nothing I could do about it. 

I went back out to Daryl as the hostess was grabbing our menus and he held my hand as we were led to the table. At a Denny’s! Shane wouldn’t have been caught dead holding my hand at a Denny’s. I noticed a few dirty looks from some older patrons and thought, “you don’t even know the half of it” as I felt the plug inside me with each step I took.

We sat in a booth across from each other and Daryl immediately asked for waters and two Orange Crush’s. “You’re hungry, right?” he asked as he opened the menu. 

“I’m starving.”

“You okay otherwise?” he asked cautiously. “Everything okay we did tonight?”

I pinched my brows in a confused frown. “Is everything okay? Holy shit,” I whispered. “I never… this was… I can’t… Fuck yes. Everything was very okay.”

He chuckled and moved his eyes from mine to the menu in front of me. “Find something you want, Darlin’.”

I flipped through the pages. There were so damn many choices I could barely think straight. 

“Having trouble deciding?” he asked as I flipped back to the front page for the third time.

I nodded. 

“You want me to order for you?” 

Something about that went straight to my dick. It was that same release of control that I was becoming fixated with. 

“Yes, please,” I answered submissively.

He smiled as the waitress arrived with our drinks and he ordered Moons over My Hammy for himself and a large stack of strawberry pancakes for me. My dick jumped in my pants.

As the waitress walked away, I leaned in and said “What is it about shit like that, that gets my dick so hard?” 

He chuckled and sipped at his water, tapping on mine. “Drink.”

“There! It jumped again at that!” I said way too loud before I picked up the glass and drank obediently. 

“Your dick’s been hard since the second I met you, Rick,” he joked quietly. 

“But that’s my point! It didn’t used to be. It used to be a regular old dick!”

“I think your just unlocking something new about yourself. Things you never had an opportunity to explore before.”

“I love pancakes,” I answered off topic.

“I know. You mentioned them during the great Subway fresh baked breads debate on our first date.”

I scrunched my face. “You remembered that?”

“Try to remember everything,” he answered casually.

“Why?” 

“Because I like you,” he answered like it was obvious and I should have known.

“I don't usually have this kind of luck,” I said.

“Me either.”

The rest of our late night meal was about everything and nothing. A little about me growing up. A little about him growing up. He had shitty parents and the infamous older brother that was still in jail. He talked about the kinds of interesting things he sees on the road and the different places he's been. I talked about vacations I took as a child. I talked a little about my divorce and he mentioned that he'd had his heart broken several times, too.

We talked about our work schedules and what days we’d be able to see each other over the upcoming week and I told him about what I got the grocery store and how much I was looking forward to cooking for him. We talked about movies that were in the theatre and actors and actresses we liked. And really, other than the fact that my ass was stuffed with a plug and my face was sticky with Daryl’s come, it was a normal, typical date.

By the time Daryl was paying the bill, we’d been sitting there for three hours. We managed to get home without me coming in my pants and when we walked into my house Daryl watched as I removed my clothes and put them away. He was getting a glass of water in the kitchen when I returned.

“It's late, Darlin’. How about we just get to bed?”

“Okay,” I nodded. I was fairly certain I could be up for another round of whatever Daryl could think of, but I was also fairly certain I would fall immediately to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In the bedroom he had me get on all fours so he could remove the plug. Once it was out I felt like I'd be uber-aware of my emptiness forever now. 

We took a quick shower together and Daryl sudsed up my sticky cock properly and cleaned the dried come off my face. We climbed into bed together and he wrapped an arm around me protectively and kissed my wet hair. 

“Goodnight, Rick,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Daryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a crap ton of stuff and thangs to come!


	11. Georgia Overdrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you fine folks have taken notice to the fact that I haven't yet "put a dick in an ass" as MaroonCamaro so eloquently puts it. Well, today I give you- A dick in an ass!
> 
> This dick in an ass made possible by hard-working Beta, Stylepoints!

_I was naked and on my hands and knees. My ears were flooded with the beat of music and I could feel the bass of it on the floor as I crawled. I looked up and saw Daryl leading me through the crowd with a leash and I finally took notice to the tug of a collar. I put my eyes back on the floor, terrified to look up and see if anyone was noticing me._

_Suddenly Daryl stopped walking and I stopped by his side. I heard his voice. “He’s mine. You can pet him if you want.” I sat back on my heels and looked up at a dream figure. It was no one I knew and everyone I knew all wrapped into one. They said something I didn’t pick up on and Daryl responded, “He’s a very good boy.” My cock twitched at the compliment. I tried to speak but I couldn’t form words and it came out as a whimper. I wanted to beg Daryl to fuck me._

_He squatted down beside me. “Safeword,” he whispered. I frowned and whimpered some more as I tried to argue. He wasn’t supposed to use the safeword. That was for me. He was doing it wrong. I didn’t want to use the safeword. I didn’t care if all these people saw me naked and owned and marked. I wanted Daryl to have me completely. I wanted to be his and the urge to be everything to him swelled up in my chest like a wave._

_Suddenly we were in a forest and the sound from the club music morphed into crickets and streams. We were walking side-by-side, me on foot but still naked. My hand was in his._

_“I have to leave you. But you’ll be a good boy for me, right?”_

_I tried to beg him not to leave me but my words wouldn't form and it was still just murmurs and moans that left my lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and suddenly I was backed up against a tree and Daryl was walking around me with rope to secure me. The binding was tight, snug._

_“Stay,” he ordered. And I watched him walk away as I tried to cry out his name._

*******

I woke from the sounds of my own whimpering, Daryl’s arms unraveling from around me as I kicked and wiggled out of the dying dream.

“Hey, Sweetheart. You dreamin’?” 

Once I shook loose the sleeping world, I was in my bedroom, Daryl now leaning over me and running fingers through my curls, looking at me with worried eyes. “Nightmare?”

I tried to recall it but it was blurring up already. “You were leaving me.”

“Ain’t leaving you, Sugar. You ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that.”

I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. “But you are. Tomorrow I’m back on duty on second shift and by the time I’m off, you’ll be on your next three-day run.”

“You’re mixing up two different kinds of leaving. You’re gonna be at my beck and call, remember? Phone by your side so I can hear your voice whenever I want. And so you can hear mine.”

I took a deep breath and tried to slow my racing thoughts so that I could figure out exactly what I wanted to say.

“Darlin’? You’re thinkin’ too loud,” he said with that soft, sweet laugh.

“Yeah,” I answered. 

“Stop thinkin’.”

I tried. I closed my eyes and breathed as he watched protectively over me, brushing the backs of his fingers over my cheek. 

“I can’t,” I finally answered, my eyes open and pleading with him to help me.

“Wait here, Bear Cub,” he said and he slipped out of bed. I closed my eyes again and listened to him walk out the room, each step creaking down the hall. He came back with the lube and the black shopping bag. Something was still in it that he hadn’t given me. He put it on the bedside and pulled off his boxers, his cock already fully hard and climbed onto the bed with me. 

“I remember my safeword,” I said dreamily before he could even ask.

“Good boy,” he whispered and I swelled with pride. Why was that? Why was something so basic like that so suddenly appealing to me? I wanted to be good for him with the same innate desire that I had to breathe.

“I think I’d like to fuck you now, Rick. So you don’t forget about me while I’m gone,” he said, his eyes blowing wide above me and his voice dropping to a lower register.

“Yes,” I whispered, “Please.”

He gently spread my legs apart and pressed my knees back. “Hold your legs up for me,” he instructed and I did as he lubed up his fingers and ran them over the exposed crack of my ass. He nodded, an unspoken request for permission and I nodded back. He slipped in the first finger. “That plug was a good idea. Got you stretched a bit for me. Makes it easier to get inside you,” he whispered as he pumped the one finger in easily and then added a second. 

“‘M ready,” I whimpered. “Please.”

He pulled out his fingers and generously lubed his thick cock and I gasped as soon as I felt the head of it against my hole.

“Please,” I whimpered again, like it was the only word in my vocabulary. I was begging for it. Begging for him. Begging to be his.

“You’re mine, Rick. I’m going to take good care of you, Sweetheart,” he whispered. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slow as his cock split me open and slowly filled me, deeper and deeper. I whined like a puppy at the feel of him filling me, stretching the walls inside me further than they’ve ever been stretched. 

“That’s good, Darlin’. Keep taking deep breaths like that and relax. Am I hurting you?”

“No. G-g-good. It’s good,” I panted. “More.”

“Easy,” he said with that calm, peaceful voice. “I’ve got you.”

His hands were gentle on my hips as he continued to press into me. I dug nails into my legs as I held them back, offering myself so openly to him. When he was finally fully sheathed inside me, he waited and ran a hand through my hair as I got used to the size and feel of him. He leaned down and kissed my knee. “You ready for me to move?” he asked.

“Please.”

He pulled halfway out and slowly pushed back in, his eyes latched onto mine like a drowning man to a life raft. The burn and stretch and slide and fullness made me dizzy. My cock lay hard and leaking on my stomach as he thrust in and out of me, his eyes fluttering shut like he was drowning in the feeling of being buried inside of me. My mind was focused on feeling every push in, every bit of the glorious pressure that came with being so completely filled. And my only thought stuttered in and out of my head at the same speed that Daryl’s cock pumped in and out of me- _I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours._

“You’re mine, Rick” he whispered again huskily as if he’d been in communion with my brain.

“Yessss,” I cried out, loudly. “Fuck, Daryl. Fuck. Ffffuck.” It would take nothing more than a feather along my shaft to coax out an orgasm and I grunted along with each pump, the stretch and burn igniting that fire.

Daryl’s breathing increased and he bit at his lip and his eyelids fluttered, lips parting as he let out a satisfied groan. His hips stopped and tensed as I felt him pulsing out his load inside me. 

He kept himself inside and wrapped a hand around my straining dick and stroked it. “We’re going to teach you how to come just from taking my cock, how’s that sound?” he asked. The combination of his words, their meaning, the stretch of his still-throbbing cock and the friction of his hand made me shoot my load clear up to my chin. I felt it splash against my throat as I groaned with the all-encompassing pleasure of it.

I lay there shivering and twitching, blissed out and unfocused, as he slid out of me and kissed my forehead. I listened to him cleaning up in the bathroom and when he came back, he sat next to me on the bed and just looked at me for a long time, me looking back up at him, barely able to move. He bent down towards my belly button and licked the line of come off my stomach, chest and neck and then held onto my hand and tugged me up. “Go ahead and jump in the shower, sweetheart. You can use your hands just this once to get your dick cleaned off really good for me, okay?”

“Okay,” I answered dreamily and stood, feeling like half of me was standing but half was still a pile of jelly on the bed. I looked back at him before I stumbled into the bathroom. “Thank you,” I said.

That beautiful smile spread across his face. “And thank _you_. Now go clean up. I got one more present for you before my next trip.”

I was quick in the shower and even though I had expressed permission to use my hands on my cock, I felt guilty touching it. The thought of not seeing Daryl for days was starting to clog up my chest with sadness. I knew I could text him and talk to him, but I was so addicted to him that it was like asking an alcoholic to just take a whiff instead of a sip.

Daryl was laying in bed flipping through some kind of instruction booklet when I came out and he excitedly put it aside and sat up, patting for me to sit down.

“I just thought this might help you while I’m gone. Make it easier to not touch,” he said as he grabbed a handful of metal parts and pieces that he had laid out on the dresser and showed them to me.

“Woaaah,” I said in awe cause it seemed like he expected that kind of reaction. Then when he didn’t say anything else I had to ask. “What is it?”

“It's a cock cage, goofball!” he laughed.

“Ohhhh!,” I said in comprehension because he seemed to expect that kind of reaction. Then when he didn’t say anything else I had to ask. “What’s it do?”

“You're on Google perving it up all the time. How do you not know what a cock cage is?”

“I haven't read the _entire_ internet,” I answered defensively with a pout. He laughed and scratched at my head like a was a puppy. It made some of my dream float back into focus and disappear again just as quickly.

“It goes on your cock so you can’t touch it. Keeps you from getting hard. I’ll put it on, lock you up and keep the key so you don’t slip and get disappointed in yourself. What do you think?” he asked. Then after a quick breath he added “You can say no.”

I laid back against the bed and gripped onto the rails on the headboard allowing him full access to my body. “Yes, Please. Thank you,” I answered.

It took nearly an hour to get it on. Most of it spent giggling because I kept getting hard. Eventually the bag of frozen peas I bought at the grocery store made things easier and I was finally in a metal device that looked like a bird cage.

He watched me looking at it. “You can go ahead and touch it. Just for now while I’m here. Does it fit okay? Feel alright?” he asked. I feathered my fingers over it and smiled up at him. 

“I like it.”

“Good,” he said brushing my hair back from my face. “We have a few more hours of sleep before we have to get up and move on with life. Let’s catch a few more winks, okay?”

I nodded and backed into him like we’d been sleeping and he wrapped his arm tight around me. 

“I think I might love you, Rick,” he whispered. “I hope that doesn’t freak you out.”

“ _That’s_ what you hope doesn’t freak me out?” I asked.

I felt the rumble of his laugh against my back and I turned a bit in his arms to face him. “I think I might love you, too. Never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life.” I kissed him. It was just a slow peck on the lips, but I realized it was the first time I initiated a kiss. He wrapped me tight in his arms and I tried not to focus on the new feeling of my cage as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it...still more stuff and thangs to go!


	12. Brake Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hats off to Style points for the beta!

When I opened my eyes, Daryl was already awake, running a thumb along my shoulder and watching me sleep. He smiled when my eyes fluttered open. 

“How long you been watchin’ me?” I asked with a husky morning voice.

“‘Bout twenty minutes.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I started to push myself up and rub at my eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepin’,” he answered.

“I’m manly,” I countered. “I carry a gun. Everyday.”

“Okay, Darlin’. I’m sorry. You’re manly when you’re sleeping,” he said, humoring me and tugging at a stray curl.

“‘Kay,” I answered and stood up to pee. And as I climbed out of bed I felt the cold metal against me and felt the weight of it on my cock. I looked down and made a face as Daryl started laughing. 

“You forget about that, Sweetheart?” he asked. “It’s for your own good.”

“Yeah,” I said blinking and remembered that he was trying to help me be good. “Thank you,” I said sincerely. 

“Your welcome, Sweetheart. Go ahead and pee. See how it feels walking around in it. Need to make sure it’s comfortable before I leave. Key’s coming with me, remember.”

I nodded and walked funny to the bathroom as I got used to it. I was also reminded of our middle of the night sex. The ache in my ass brought that memory flooding back.

When I came back in he was still laying there with his arms behind his head. “Want me to make you breakfast? I got a lot of choices for you.”

“You tell me, Sugar. You remember how to figure out what to do in the mornings?”

I smiled as I remembered. And I tugged back the covers to unveil his fully-erect cock. I crawled onto the bed and licked at it as he whispered “good boy’s” to me. My cage felt heavy and awkward as it kept my dick from hardening. I felt it straining against the metal bars and continually being denied. It didn’t take long before Daryl put a gentle hand on my head and held me still as he tensed and pulsed out his seed and I greedily swallowed him trying not to let any drip out as I smiled.

I sat back on my heels looking proud and he climbed out of bed. I was hoping to… I don’t know what I was hoping for. I looked back down at my cage. “I’ll make sure you get some kind of release before I leave, don’t worry, Sweetheart,” he said as he kissed my forehead and headed for the bathroom.

“What do you want for breakfast?” I asked quickly before he shut the door.

“Surprise me,” he answered and I padded naked out of the bedroom, watching the new device between my legs with so much concentration that I literally bumped into the wall as I tried to turn the corner into the kitchen. 

As I rubbed my bumped forehead, I opened the refrigerator. Eggs? But how? Scrambled? Over easy? He liked that omlette… but I already made him an omelette. What exactly was that My Hammy thing? Should I try to do that? I opened the cupboards. Pancakes. He ordered me pancakes last night but he didn’t order them for himself. Did he not really like them? He tried a bite of mine. He said it was good. But was he just humoring me? I opened the freezer. Hashbrowns? Wait- I had bacon in the fridge, too. But bacon and what?

He walked in as I had every cupboard open and both the fridge and freezer doors. I must have looked completely scattered or panicked. 

“Hey,” he said, walking quickly over to me like I was falling and he was going to catch me before I hit the floor. “What’s wrong?”

He shut the fridge and freezer. “Knees, Baby. Close your eyes and breathe.”

I did as he said and listened as he walked around closing all the cabinets. All I could think about on my knees with my eyes closed was my dick which was much better than the swirls of decision over breakfast. I could feel Daryl kneel down in front of me. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not good at deciding surprises. Don’t want to be wrong. Don’t want to disappoint you. Don’t want to pick the wrong thi-”

“Rick. Stop.” he said as he threaded his fingers through my hair to calm me.

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask you to do that again. I’d just like some of that cereal you have in there and I’ll take care of getting us both a bowl of it okay?”

“But I’m supposed to-” 

“Rick. I need you to relax, Sweetheart. I’m not gonna be able to leave you like this.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” I pouted. 

I heard him take a deep breath before I continued.

“I don’t… I … I…” I was surprised to hear the sound of sobs lingering in the edges of my voice. I had no idea why I had gotten so emotional.

“Hands and knees, Sweetheart,” he said soft but firm. And I heard him retreat to the bedroom. My eyes were still squeezed shut per his command when he returned and I heard him sit on the floor and lean against the counters. “Come here. Across my lap.” He helped maneuver me the way he wanted me, stretched out on my stomach so that my ass was right in his lap. I felt my cage digging into his thigh, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. I wanted to rip it off and fuck his leg again. I was so fucking horny, I felt like a rabid dog. 

He ran his hand from my hair, slowly down my back, gently across my ass and back again until my breathing started to slow. I thought maybe he was going to give me the spanking that I was due because he was supposed to give me one before his trips. It was our rule. But instead I heard the bottle of lube pop open and I felt his fingers rubbing against my entrance. I felt myself open for him like pavlov’s dog and his finger slipped in as he whispered. “You remember your safeword, Darlin’?

“Mhmm,” I groaned. The stretch wasn’t much from just his finger, but it was something, something to stave off the insatiable need I had since I woke up in a cage. I tried to rut against his thigh but the cage kept me from getting any friction and I continued to feel myself grow and shrink and grow and shrink. Daryl’s fingers found my prostate and he experimented with all kinds of touches, hard and fast, slow and steady, round circles, up and down and I groaned and whimpered and writhed in his lap. 

One hand was playing with my hair and the other was pressing a third finger into me and I sobbed against the ceramic floor. I felt a swell inside me like a wave that seemed small from far off, but when it reached the shoreline it was sure to pull you under if you let it. And Daryl’s fingers pulled me under. I felt the jolt of pleasure, just the beginning of it and I felt my cock spilling through the bars of my cage.

“That’s it, Sugar. Let’s get you emptied out. Good boy. Good boy.”

It was sort of like an orgasm but not as intense and instead of wanting to roll over and go to sleep I wanted to fuck again, or be fucked, or some-fucking-thing. But at least I had some sense of release and relief and I was breathing and Daryl was there running a hand down my back and shushing me.

After a while he slipped his fingers out and gently rubbed my ass. “Get up and sit in a chair, Darlin’ and I’ll get us some cereal, okay?”

I obeyed and sat quietly as he bustled about at the counter. When he sat down, he had just one bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. “We’ll share, okay?”

I nodded and he held a spoonful up to me like I was a damn infant. Which, granted, I’d been acting like. I opened and ate it and he praised me for it before he took his bite. We ate the whole bowl that way in calm quiet and when we were done he got up and washed out the bowl and spoon, dried them and put them away. 

“It’s only three days. I’ll call and text so much you’ll be sick of me, okay?”

“Yeah,” I pouted. He shot a glance over at the door and felt his pockets like he was making sure he had everything before he left. “Wait! You’re supposed to leave...some marks. A spanking. You promised!”

He took me by the hand and pulled me up out of the chair and looked at my bottom. “Sweetheart, it’s barely been two days since the last one. You don’t need anymore. You’ll feel me.”

“But… but you... “ 

“Walk me to the door. I’ll leave you with something.”

I followed him and he took my hands by the wrists and held them over my head, backing me against the wall by the door. “Keep your arms up. Stay still,” he commanded and I froze in place as he leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He tugged and nibbled and sucked. My cock made another valiant attempt at inflating and failed and my ass was desperate to be penetrated. Daryl sucked my nipple into a swollen bruise and went to the other nipple for the same treatment. I felt like every inch of me was overly sensitized and I was dizzy with want and desire.

When Daryl was finally done, he backed away. “You’ll feel me everywhere,” he said, as he caught his breath from the vigorous treatment he’d given both my now-sore nipples. “And don’t forget to keep your phone nearby. I’ll talk to you soon, Sweetheart,” and he kissed me quickly and walked out the door before I’d even let me arms slide down the wall. I stood there for probably half an hour cataloguing every part of my body and how it felt. 

I trudged back to my bedroom and picked up my cell phone. 

_I’ll be a good boy. I miss you already._ I texted and then went about getting ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the boys make these long distance issues work? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment!


	13. Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry for posting so much later than normal! Work has been hell lately!
> 
> Thanks to Stylepoints for the beta.
> 
> Thanks to Marooncamaro for the message I just got asking where the hell my update was!!!

By the time I was sitting in my patrol car along I-75, Daryl had texted four times and called once. I was quick to answer each one. I focused on my job as I sat there, trying to watch for speeders and it took an enormous amount of concentration because my body just wanted to feel. My bruised backside did still sting like Daryl knew it would. My pants fit tight against my cock cage and I still hadn’t gotten used to the feel of it. It made me uber-aware that I had a cock and it wanted attention. Every move I made had the now-harsh-feeling fabric from my T-shirt dragging against my abused nipples and all the sensations made me feel desperate to be filled. 

A car whizzed by me and I hit the lights and followed, blipping the siren when the Maroon Camaro didn’t pull over right away. It was the first stop I’d be making in my current physical condition. I opened the door, got out and took about five steps towards the vehicle before I remembered I was supposed to text Daryl and I scurried back to the car and grabbed my phone.

_Traffic stop. ETA- 20 min._

I got back out and walked towards the vehicle. Every step was nipples and cock and ass all screaming for attention. 

“License and registration,” I said to a tall brunette. 

“I was going with the flow of traffic, officer,” she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at me. 

“License and registration,” I repeated. 

“FINE, asshole” she grumbled under her breath, digging into her glove compartment.

God. I missed Daryl. 

The woman in the Camaro turned out to be a court clerk and it's frowned upon to ticket our own. So after all that intensity of movement and the surprising sensations, I didn't even get to chalk up a ticket for the effort. 

Once I was back in my car, I checked the phone.

_I’ll be thinking about that ass of yours the whole time._

I grinned and typed back, _My ass is thinking about you, I can assure you of that. And my cock. And my nipples._

_See? Feels like I’m right there, right Sugar?_

I glanced at the clock. He should still be driving. _Mr. Dixon, you aren’t texting and driving are you?_

_No officer. Siri and me are hands free._

_10-4, Crossbow. Over and Out._

I wrote more tickets that night than I had in a single shift in ages. By the fourth stop I _needed_ to move, to shift my cage, to get the feel of my shirt grazing the sensitive bruises on my chest. I don’t think I ever thought much about nipples being part of the whole sex thing. I don’t think Shane ever even kissed them much less deliciously brutalized them like Daryl had. As I thought of Shane, I started to wonder if Daryl ever compared me to any of his ex-lovers. Was I just doing it because I only had one? Or does everyone compare like that? How do I stand up to the others? Is it a pro or a con that I’m just learning how to have this kind of relationship? Right as I was starting to get bogged down in the swamp of poisoned thoughts and nervous worry, a Ford Explorer flew by me in a blur. Well, not really a blur. I clocked him doing 67 in a 65 but that’s fucking speeding and I needed to walk and feel the movement of clothes against all of Daryl’s marks so I could be in the cocoon of him again. 

I’m not a total asshole, despite what most people I write tickets for would have you believe. I let the Explorer go with a warning. Each time I got out and back in, I touched base with Daryl and that made me feel at least a little grounded. I was eager to get off duty and call him when I got home and I wiggled in my seat, my cock incredibly aware of it’s own existence and the lack of attention I was giving it. I started to worry about how I was going to go three days without even being able to press it against the damn arm of my couch.

I grabbed my cell and ignored a Firebird that flew by at 72. _I can’t stop thinking about my dick._

I waited impatiently for his sage advice. A few minutes later my phone pinged as I was looking up numbers for locksmiths.

_What a coincidence. I can’t either. ;-)_

Suddenly the winky face was not as important to me. 

_Seriously. Three days? And I can’t even jack off on the furniture? What if I die?_

_You can call every coroner in the country. No one has ever died from not ejaculating for three days._

Not really the reassurance I was looking for. Then he followed it up with another message.

_I will do what I can to help. You are off duty in an hour. Go to 704 Sanctuary Road and text me from the parking lot._

I _was_ going to spend the rest of my hour trying to decide if I should Google the address to see where I was going or if I should wait and be surprised, but it only took me ten seconds to decide to Google. So I had to spend 59 minutes and 50 seconds with my cock imprisoned while I had to wait to get to the Adult Toy Store.

I’d actually never been in one. I thought about getting a dildo after Shane. Especially after I realized I was not going to fall into a pool of available and interested men. But the thought of going in one of those places made me too nervous. Now, however, I could barely wait to go in. And I understood why Daryl had me bring a change of clothes to work. I would have really stood out in my uniform. 

Once I had the patrol car checked back into the station. I got in my Honda and texted Daryl from the parking lot of the store.

 _I’m at the sex store… Master._ I texted as the neon lights above the store flickered.

 _Good boy. We are going to have to try to see if we can get you to come with just penetration. Remember we talked about that? That’s what you’ll be working on while I’m gone. Like a special project._.

Oh, thank GOD. Something was going in my ass tonight. I leaped out of the car and was quickly reminded that my ass and nipples belonged to Daryl. I hesitated, straighten myself out from the wince of pleasure and pain and walked towards the door with my head held high.

As soon as I walked in, however, I lowered my head and tried to avoid eye contact. I pulled out my cell. _Which one should I get?_

_Don’t worry, Sweetheart. It’s already bagged up and at the register. Just tell them you are picking up for Daryl Dixon. I know you don’t like to make decisions, so I picked one out for you. It’s already paid for._

_but you paid for the cover last night and dinner and drinks,_ I texted.

_You paid for groceries._

_You bought the plug and the lube and the cock cage,_ I continued.

 _You bought the Star Wars sheets. Stop arguing and do what I say! :-P_

It was then that I realized I was arguing with my lover over which one of us got the privilege of paying for the next plate of Moons over my Hammy in the middle of the anal bead aisle of a sex shop. (Yes. They had an entire aisle.) I walked back to the register where a young kid was sucking on a lollipop and watching the porno that was playing on the little TV on the counter. It was bad 70’s music and a pizza delivery guy. It was so generic and vanilla I would have guessed the title was “A Porno.” All of a sudden I realized that _my_ sex life was more exciting than your average go-to porno, which was both exciting and perplexing since for someone with such an exciting sex life, my ass was desperately empty and my dick was on lockdown. 

Finally the kid noticed me and he looked up. “Oh, hey man. What can I help you with?”

“Ummm… I’m here to pick up a package for Daryl Dixon,” I whispered even though we were the only two people in the brightly lit store. 

“Hahaha.. Yeah man… It’s funny cause you said package and-” he pulled a ReelFeel 9-inch Walbanger out of the bag it was already packed in, “- because it’s a package! Get it, man? Like it’s a 9-inch cock, dude… a _package_ ”

The kid was clearly high. I was glad I wasn’t in uniform. He’d have probably pissed his pants. I fake laughed and reached for the bag. “Already paid for, man. That’s true love. Some people wanna send flowers, but if your dude sends you a 9-inch silicone cock because he’s gone and he knows your ass will miss him? That’s just super sweet, bro.” He banged his fist to his chest in solidarity and I hustled the hell out of there. I drove twenty miles an hour over the speed limit to get home and promised myself that I would go back to obeying the law tomorrow.

I started ripping the box apart as soon as I walked inside, then remembered I was dressed, dropped the box, stripped and brought everything to the bedroom. I put my clothes in the hamper even though I’d only been in them for an hour but it took less time then folding them and putting them away. I sat naked on the bed, my cock bursting against the bars of my cage and my phone rang from the hamper. I dug it out and put it on speaker. 

“This box is like cemented together. I think NASA made this tape,” I said by way of greeting.

He laughed into the phone. “Oh my God. I miss you so much. You are adorable.”

“That nipple thing? Okay, sorry about my whining on the spanking. That was a good move. Good decision. That’s been nice.” I knew I was babbling as I clawed at the box. “I need a knife.”

“RICK.” Daryl said very firmly. “I think you are too worked up for a knife right now, Sweetheart. Put the box down and talk to me for a few minutes. Maybe on your knees for me, Sugar? With your eyes closed to help you calm down a bit?”

“Yes, Master,” I whispered as I followed his instructions. 

“Take a deep breath and tell me what it felt like today.”

I took a breath and put my hands behind my back to keep from grabbing at the cage just to see if maybe it actually just pulls right off. “Umm.. okay. It was… feeling everything constantly all the time. It was wanting to fuck and be fucked every second. I did NOT stop thinking about my body. Every time my shirt moved across my nipples, my dick tried to get hard and when it couldn’t my ass would start to tingle and it just went on and on and on.”

“Oh, Baby. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have put you through all that on our first time apar-”

“No. I like it. It’s good. It’s okay. I just… can I open this box now?”

“Yes. Slowly. Pick a corner and DO NOT GET A KNIFE,” he said firmly. Once I was a little more Zen I could get through the NASA-engineered packing tape and I pulled out the dildo. It even came with it’s own lube and cleaning solution. This was probably worth twenty Moons Over My Hammys. I calmly cleaned it and suctioned it to the wall of the bathroom as Daryl instructed and slathered it with lube.

“Now, listen, Darlin’. It’s gonna feel nice, I promise you that. But it takes practice to have an orgasm like this. So this is practice, okay? Just enjoy what you are feeling and don’t get frustrated. Got it?”

He talked me through backing into it slowly. It was nowhere near the girth of Daryl but it was something. And he was right, it did feel good. It filled the emptiness, my swinging cage and swollen nipples sending an electric charge through me as I moved. Daryl’s sexy voice dirty talking the whole time brought my brain into the mix too and I just felt like a live wire for the entire hour I was fucking my bathroom wall. Daryl had come… twice...during our call. I dribbled a little come on the floor and that was about it. After an hour my arms and legs couldn’t take the exertion anymore and Daryl had me pull off. I collapsed on the floor in the bathroom and spend the next half-hour of our conversation laying face down on my bathmat. 

He talked about his drive, what he ate for lunch and some of the songs he heard on the radio that made him think of me. I told him about the tickets I wrote, the dude at the porn shop and the three reasons I had become a cop- It was my father’s dream, it was my father’s expectation and it was my father’s wish. I figured Daryl was so Zen because he was doing something he loved. He didn’t particularly like Doritos specifically, but he loved being on the road and always moving. I wondered what it would be that I’d actually enjoy doing. I wasn’t even sure if there was a thing I enjoyed doing. I liked getting out of my own head. I liked belonging to Daryl. I didn’t like writing tickets. 

“Are you still laying on the bathroom floor?” Daryl asked after he finally stopped laughing about a Barista from Starbucks that I once pulled over, who still to this day, puts a P in front of my name on my cups.

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you get dinner and get washed up and climb into bed? Only two more days and I’ll be back.”

“What are we gonna do when you get back?” I asked, procrastinating because I just didn’t have the desire to move yet. 

“Movies.”

“Is that before or after you get this fucking lock off me and let me come.”

“After,” he answered simply. 

We were quiet a moment and I sat up and pushed myself against the wall. “What are we gonna see?”

“Rogue One.”

I gasped. “Star Wars?” 

“Yup.”

“Thought I was gonna have to wait till it came out on video because I didn’t have anyone to go with,” I said.

“Why didn’t you just ask me if you wanted to go so bad?”

“Because I… I… I don’t know.”

He chuckled softly. “Tell me things, Darlin’. I like seeing you happy. And give me a call back before you get ready for work tomorrow, okay? I have something I need you to do for me.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you first thing.” I pressed end and pulled the dildo off my wall and washed it carefully at the sink as I looked in the mirror. My nipples were permanently hard from the way the bruises formed. I was starting to get used to the cage but every single move was still a reminder that I wanted release.

Once my routine evening was over, I crawled into bed. I woke myself several times because I’d been trying to hump the bed in my sleep, unsuccessfully, of course. By morning I was re-engergized and horney as hell. 

I called Daryl before I even climbed out of bed. “Hey, Bear Cub,” he answered cheerfully.

“Mornin’,” I mumbled. “You drivin’ already?”

“Yup. Wanna get done and get home.”

“Don’t drive tired, Crossbow. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You tryin’ to Mamma on me, Darlin’?”

“Tryin’ to get your ass back to me in one piece. I’ve been to accidents from drivers falling asleep at the wheel,” I yawned.

“You drive, too, Bear Cub.”

“I park. And watch other people drive,” I laughed. 

“Well, let’s get you wide awake for it, huh? Why don’t you go lube up that plug for me, Darlin’?”

This sizzle of electricity that had been constantly running between my cock and my nipples ignited and again I felt the head of my cock pressing hard against the bars of my cage. It was a good thing I’d written so many tickets the day before because I _really_ wasn’t sure if I’d be able to get out with yet another sensation added to the mix. I realized I hadn’t responded when Daryl kept saying my name into the phone.

“Oh yeah. I’m here,” I climbed out of bed, got the plug from the drawer I’d stored it in and lubed it up. I let Daryl know when it was ready. 

“Alright, Sugar. Hands and knees. Go slowly. Might be a little awkward and I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you get it in.”

I had the cell on speaker laying on the floor in front of me. I was surprised at how eager my entrance was for it. It was much easier to press in than I thought and seemed familiar and calming when it plopped securely into place. “It’s in,” I reported. 

“Have a good day, Sweetheart,” he said and I could imagine the sly smile on his face. It was a very, very, very long day. Every step filled with urge and need and Daryl’s name was permanently etched on my tongue. Whether I was moving or stone still, my body was communicating with itself. Nipples, sore, swollen, sensitive. Cock, trapped and strained. Bruised ass still aching with a reminder of who it belongs to. And the large plug in my ass rubbing against my prostate and stretching my hole wide and constant.

I noticed early in the day that I was leaking pre-cum like crazy and I texted Daryl. By the time I reported that it had finally stained through my pants he asked for a pic which I sent. Then he wanted a pic of my caged cock which I also sent. I got out of the car only once around 9 pm to give a ticket to a lady who seemed to be staring at my nipples the whole time. I think she could see them through my shirt. By the end of my shift my entire body wanted to just writhe against Daryl’s. That night we talked again and he guided me through fucking the dildo. He had me use my fingers to get used to certain pressure points inside, to find where my prostate was. I fell asleep that night with the phone to my ear. A similar routine followed the next night, but he had me suction the dildo onto the kitchen floor and fuck it out there with the curtains still parted. And then finally it was time for him to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically this was the very chapter that MaroonCamaro made a cameo in!


	14. Bundled Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Stylepoints! Thanks as always for the Beta!

The day Daryl was finally coming home would give me only a few hours with him before I’d have to go to work. I was kneeling by the door, plug removed and cock straining in its cage, a full hour before he was due. I closed my eyes and tried breathing. I tried to control my urges and focus on each feeling so I could enjoy the anticipation. The excitement of seeing Daryl soon was overwhelming. About ten minutes before his arrival, I lubed myself up so I’d be ready to take him the second he came in. Finally, I heard his bike in the driveway and the doorknob was turning quicker than I expected. He flew in and crashed into me with kisses as he slammed the door shut behind him. He tugged off his clothes as he hovered above me and I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt trying to make everything go faster but I could quickly tell I was just getting more and more in the way. 

“Hands above your head,” he breathed and I obeyed, stretching out on the floor as he finished stripping and got a key from his pants pocket before he tossed them aside. He unlocked my cage and the contraption practically shot off my body from the pressure of my growing erection. 

“‘M already ready,” I moaned. “Fuck me.”

He pressed into me easily and I groaned at the stretch of him, so much thicker than either of my toys. We were both panting and frantic and whimpering into one another’s necks. My cock had dripped so much precum it slid effortlessly between our bellies, the friction feeling amazing after so long without touching it. The feel of him deep inside me, his cock burning and stretching and hitting that sweet spot with every thrust, it put me out of my mind. I had absolutely no thoughts, I was blank and my body felt like it was at a precipice, like coming to the top of the first big hill of a roller coaster, the slow build of anticipation running through my veins. I was nothing but a bundle of sensations and feelings. Daryl’s cock buried thick inside me, splitting me wide. My slick cock feeling the flesh of his body against it as he moved. The faded bruises on my backside still stinging with each aggressive thrust. 

“Tug on your nipples for me, Baby,” I heard him whisper above me and I obeyed him without thought. Jesus Christ, it felt so good. A few tugs was all it took and it was like the roller coaster crested the rise and finally fell, leaving me weightless, a spark of indescribable pleasure ignited from the place inside me where Daryl’s dick moved against my prostate and I felt it crawl slowly up my spine, nipples throbbing along with the pulsing waves of absolutely mindless bliss. If felt like time stopped and I felt myself trying to keep that sensation, that long drawn out pleasure that was lasting forever. I was pumping myself back on Daryl’s cock, moving without thought. My mouth was hanging open, gasping for breath and I heard my unsteady voice whimpering “Don’t stop, Don’t stop, Don’t stop…”

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Ride it out on my cock. Just like that. Good boy. Good boy,” he panted and his voice sounded like it was traveling through a tunnel as my body just continued to throb with pleasure and right as it felt like I might be landing back on earth, the friction of my cock against Daryl’s hard stomach sent it over the edge and I shot my load hard, a staccato moan falling from my lips and matching the pulses of Daryl’s thrusts.

At the last spurt of my cock, I heard the now-familiar sound of Daryl’s orgasm, a low predatory groan that gave me goose bumps and I collapsed. My hands slipped off my nipples, my legs dropped, my eyelids fell shut. I felt Daryl’s spent cock still throbbing inside me. I couldn’t move. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to move again. After some time that I could not determine the length of, Daryl slipped out and walked away. He came back and bent down, putting a cool cloth on my forehead. I suddenly realized I was drenched with sweat and I fluttered my eyes open to meet his.

“Am I alright?” I asked dazed, my mouth dry as a desert. 

“Sit up, Sweetheart. Let’s get some water in you.” My body was boneless and pliable and it moved however Daryl encouraged it to move. I didn’t even have to think about doing what he said anymore. I just did it. He held the glass for me to drink and he sat by me running his fingers through my hair, putting the damp rag on the back of my neck. “I forgot to remind you about your safeword. I’m sorry.”

I laughed at that. “I...I… didn’t wait for you to come first.”

He smiled at me. “We’re even then. Was I worth waiting for?”

I wanted to tell him every thought that was suddenly racing through my mind. How much my life has changed in the short time I met him. How amazing it feels, not just him fucking me but him caring about me. How much I love the way he takes the lead and how unbelievably breathtaking and mind numbing that orgasm was. Was he worth waiting for?

“Yes,” I answered simply because I was too exhausted for any other words. 

“Let’s go back in the bedroom. You only have a couple hours til you need to be at work. Want me to lay with you while you get a little nap first?”

“Yes.”

I stumbled back to the room with his arm around my waist and he crawled into bed with me. “Too hot for covers?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He laid down facing me, running fingers through my hair and I put my head on his chest and an arm over him. I fell asleep to the feel of his fingers grazing gently up and down my back.  
\---------

“Hey, Sweetheart. You have to get ready for work. You have a good nap?”

My eyes opened and I was still in the same position I fell asleep in, Daryl’s hand still gently running up and down my back. He stopped it on my ass when my eyes opened and he gave me a playful smack. “Get in the shower,” he said and he kissed my forehead and climbed out of bed, watching me as he walked backwards to the living room naked since his clothes were still laying in the hall. 

I dragged myself out of bed, noticing the absence of my cock cage immediately. It would feel so good to take a shower without it even though I still couldn’t touch. While I was in there washing, Daryl startled me by pulling back the curtain and leaning against the wall like he was just there to watch what was his. “You ain’t touchin’ that, right?” he asked pointing down at my flaccid cock. I shook my head. 

“Good boy. I’ll clean it for you. Hands up.” I held them up like I was getting robbed and watched as he leaned in, soaped up his hand and thoroughly washed my cock and balls. I was hard as a rock by the time he was done. “Sorry about that,” he grinned deviously. “Want help drying off?” he asked after I rinsed off and turned the water off. 

“Okay.”

He grabbed my towel and started patting and rubbing me dry. “You haven’t said much. You sure you’re okay?”

“I think I forgot how to use words,” I answered. He threw the towel over my head and rubbed at my hair to dry it off. 

“I didn’t stop thinking about you for a second while I was gone,” he said as he hung the towel back up on the rack. 

“Do I smell coffee?” I asked.

“Yeah. Go on and get dressed,” he said with another playful swat at my ass and he left me to finish up. When I got out to the kitchen he had a cup of coffee, a turkey sandwich and a cup of tomato soup sitting at my spot.

“You made me food?”

“Yeah. I can cook,’ he said defensively. I looked at the table. “Well, I can heat soup and make a sandwich,” he relented. 

As we ate, we talked about our plans for later to go to the movies. I whined a bit about how much I hated my job and instead of telling me to get over it like Shane used to, he listened. 

“Your old man a cop?” he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. How’d you guess?”

“You’re a people pleaser, Rick. Don’t you know that about yourself by now?” he laughed. He was right though. I was definitely a people-pleaser. And that’s how I’ve made almost all my decisions in life. Only thing I ever truly did for myself was coming out of the closet.

“Is he still alive?” Daryl asked.

“No. He and my mom both been gone a while now. They weren’t assholes or anything. But I guess I felt so guilty letting them down about … y’know… being gay… that I tried to do everything else I could that would make them happy. I was their only kid. So I went to the academy after college. And now I have to write tickets all day.”

“You don’t _have_ to do anything, Rick.”

“Says the person who is in complete control of my cock and my ass and my-”

“You _let_ me be in control. There’s a difference.”

I looked at the clock on the stove. “Shit. I gotta go.” I stood and started picking up my dishes and Daryl put a hand over mine. 

“Go ahead. I’ll clean up and lock up before I leave. And I’ll be back here at 10 p.m. for the movies. That will give you an hour to get ready after work. That sound okay?”

I nodded and he kissed me on the lips and ran a hand through my hair. “Go on,” he said as he smacked my ass.

“Oh shit, I don’t have… my thing back on,” I said pointing to the growing cock in my slacks. 

“It’s okay darlin’. We’ll just do that when I’m away. Just no touching. Be a good boy for me.”

I walked out the door feeling more content and satisfied than I ever had in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost time to wrap it up! Four more chaps!


	15. Back Pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post guys! Been a little under the weather!
> 
> Thanks to Stylepoints for the Beta!

Work was okay. I knew I’d be seeing Daryl soon and the cock cage wasn’t on so I was able to sort of concentrate on business as usual. I made a few stops. I responded to an accident. I hated being a cop. Maybe if I hadn’t lost my drive to be more than just a traffic cop after the divorce… but I don’t know. I don’t even like watching BlueBloods. 

I did spend a little time texting Daryl. Trying to use words to explain how amazing it felt earlier and failing still to convey the intense Nirvana of it. Talked a little about the movie we were going to see. And I was happy.

Once I was home and waiting for Daryl, kneeling naked by the door, I wondered again how I compared to Daryl’s other lovers. I wondered if he really thought about me when he was gone like he says he does. Shane used to say things. _Anyone_ can _say_ things. Things don’t have to be true to say them. But Daryl has a sincerity in him that I had never seen in anyone. An innocence. A pureness that made it seem like he didn’t even know how to lie even if he wanted to. I couldn’t imagine why anyone would ever break up with him. Does that mean he was the one always doing the breaking up? If so, what did it take to lose him? Because I had to make sure that never happened. I knew already in those few short weeks that there was no coming back from this. Daryl was everything. 

The door opened and snapped me out of my own head. I hadn’t even noticed the sound of his bike. He walked in with flowers.

“You brought me flowers?” I asked with giant, dorky grin across my face. I had never gotten flowers before in my life. I didn’t even know that was a thing that happened in real life. Thought it was made up for movies. 

“Well, you bitched about not getting them last time,” he teased. He reached down his free hand and helped me up, kissing me gently on the lips and smacking me on the ass. “I’ll put them in water. Go ahead and get dressed.”

“You aren’t gonna pick out my clothes?” I asked with a pout. 

He looked at me like he was trying to translate the look in my eyes into actual words. “You liked th-?”

“Yes,” I answered before he even finished his sentence. I liked the spanking. I liked the whatever-the-fuck-that-was earlier. I liked the toys and the commands. But I also liked the simple things that I gave over to him. Deciding what to order at Denny’s. What to wear. Where we’d go for dates. I hated making decisions. I liked the easy breathing I got from just doing what Daryl asked. He chuckled and got a pitcher out of my cabinet to fill with water for the flowers, put them in quickly and nodded for me to walk ahead of him as he followed me to my room.

He picked out black jeans and a dark green button-up and he dressed me like he did before. “Is it weird that I like this? Being babied like this?”

He looked up at me while he was tying my shoes. “We’re two grown, consenting men. We can like whatever we want.”

“Do you like it? Taking care of me like this? I thought… like I should be the one dressing you cause you’re the Dom? But I like you picking out my clo-”

“Darlin’,” he said as he stood and put a finger to my lips. “This don’t run on rules off the internet. This is _our_ thing and we do what we like. And yes, I love taking care of you like this and I love seeing you relax when I step in to help you with decisions. Now stop thinking so much. We’re going to see Star Wars!”

“I like how you talk to me, Daryl,” I said, not even really understanding myself what I meant by it. 

Once at the theatre, I was so distracted because I hadn’t been to a movie since I was in my teens that Daryl bought the tickets before I even realized we were at the ticket office and I cursed myself for not picking up a check yet. 

“You want to get popcorn?” he asked me. 

“Do you?” 

“We’re getting popcorn,” he decided and tugged my hand to get in line at the snack bar. “You look like a kid in a candy store. When’s the last time you been to the movies?”

“I don’t know. When I was fourteen?”

“Didn’t you go to see the new Star Wars trilogy when it was out?” he asked in surprise. “I mean, Christ, Rick. You have Star Wars sheets. You’re clearly a fan.”

I laughed. “Shane didn’t really get into it as much as I did and so… we didn’t go. Waited for it on video. I own ‘em though if you want to marathon it later!”

Daryl wasn’t smiling. He was biting at his lip like he didn’t want to say what he was thinking and I could tell. Was he mad at me? “What?” I asked softly. “We’re supposed to tell each other everything.”

“I think Shane sounds like a dick,” he said. “Don’t like talkin’ about ‘bout him.”

“I’m sorry.”

He smiled and brushed back a stray curl that fell over my eyes. “Don’t be, Darlin’. Just makes me want to punch him and he ain’t around to punch. That’s all.”

“What can I get you guys?” a young blond at the register asked and I nudged Daryl aside. “I’ll get this. I’ll pay for it,” I said pulling my wallet out as coins fell out of it and bounced along the glass top of the counter. 

Daryl was stifling his laugh and trying to catch the bouncing quarters and dimes. “Sorry, Ma’am. He don’t get out much,” Daryl said.

She smiled. “No problem. What can I get yah?” she asked looking right at me. 

Shit. I didn’t want to pick it out. I just wanted to pay for it. Before I even had to look over to Daryl for help he leaned in. “We’ll take a medium popcorn and a large Orange Crush.”

I mouthed a thank you to him as I finally paid for something. He fed me popcorn as we waited for the lights to go down and he didn’t even care that people were all around us. The movie was awesome, of course, and I could see Daryl watching my face almost more than the movie. His arm was around my shoulders the whole time just like a real date on TV. 

We walked down the street afterwards to a restaurant he had picked for dinner and while we ate steak and baked potatoes at a place that was upscale but laid back, we talked non-stop about Star Wars. The first trilogy, the second trilogy and the one we just saw. 

We walked back to the car holding hands and as we passed by a bookstore I pointed to an issue of Out Magazine. “I was in that once,” I said as we passed. 

“In what?” he asked stopping and pulling me back to show him. 

“Out Magazine. You know that one?” 

“Yeah. My brother used to get me a subscription every year for Christmas cause he didn’t know what else to get a queer.”

“Aww, I’m sorry,” I said, getting ready to ask if it was hard to come out to a rough and tumble older brother but he waved his arm dismissively. 

“What were you in it for?” he asked, intrigued.

“Oh, I just wrote this article about coming out to my parents. They published it.” I tried to act like it was no big deal. But I still had twenty copies in mint condition in my closet. 

“Holy shit! I didn’t know you liked writing,” he said with a shining smile.

I nodded as we continued through the parking lot. “Minored in Creative Writing in college. Would’ve majored in it but...” I looked over at him. “You know. My dad wouldn’t have liked that. That’s what I wanted to do though.”

“Write?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you? Ain’t no law that you can’t write when you’re not at work. Send in another article.”

“I wanted to write stories. Like fiction. Romance stuff like I wanted to have in real life but knew I’d never actually get. Got it now, though,” I smiled. 

He stopped me at the car before I climbed in. We took my Honda because Daryl had checked the fluids for me before we left and he wanted to fill up the window washer fluid. “Rick, I want you to want things. I love that you want to write. I’m out of town so often. That will give you something to do while I’m gone.”

I think I was actually blushing at his interest and his enthusiasm. I shrugged as he opened the door for me. It was my car but he informed me when we pulled in earlier that I was a shitty driver and he was driving us home so we’d live. 

“Does it make me like… extra gay that I like the door being held open for me?” I asked him as we pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Sounds like a good question to ponder in an article,” he responded with a wink. 

That night we had another round of phenomenal sex that unfortunately did not end with the entire body orgasm I had earlier but did end with me coming twice during the same session. I won’t go into detail, but he brought his handcuffs, used the whipped cream and cherries he had me pick up at the grocery store and I will never look at my kitchen table the same way again. 

As we both lay spent together in bed, I played with his hand, kissing on fingers and running my thumb over his knuckles. It morphed into a hand massage and before I knew it I was sitting up and massaging his arms and legs as he just quietly watched me. 

“When did you get this one?” I asked, pointing to a star tattoo on his hand.

“Got that the day I moved out on my own. Eighteenth birthday.”

“Why a star? Does it mean anything?”

He shrugged. “Spent a long time looking up at the night sky waiting to get away. When I finally did I guess it was thanking the stars for watching over me so’s I could make it that far.”

“What do you mean ‘make it’?” 

He sat up and kissed me on my temple. “I don’t really like talking about my childhood, Rick. That okay?” he asked, sincerely asking my permission to skip the discussion.

“Yeah, sure,” I answered, even though it wasn’t. “I’m going to get a tattoo some day,” 

He grinned, clearly happy at the change of topic. “Oh yeah, Darlin’? What of?” 

I pouted. “I dunno. I can’t decide. That’s why I still don’t have one.” He reached up to my cheek with his hand and rubbed a thumb along my chin, telling me sweet things with just the look in his eyes. 

“Can I massage your back?” I asked with a grin, thinking I’d be able to relax him after the unwanted memories.

“No, Darlin’. I don’t really like that. I’m okay. Let’s go to sleep, huh?”

“You don’t like massages? Are you crazy? I’m really good at it,” I insisted as I tried to tug his arm so he’d lean back up off the bed. 

“No,” he said with warning in his tone. 

I wanted to cry to be honest. He was mad at me. It was the first time and after such a nice night. And day. What if I lost him? Christ, what would I do?! “Are you mad? We’re supposed to tell each other things,” I said softly, worrying about pissing him off with my nagging like I used to piss off Shane. But he looked so wounded at his memories and I wanted to give him comfort. I was sure my eyes were pathetically watery. God, Shane hated that. Hated that I cried sometimes. 

Daryl sat up quickly and hugged me close. “Don’t cry, Darlin’. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. Shit.”

“It’s okay,” I pouted. “You just make me feel so good all the time… like everything… not just the sex but like the... everything and I want to make you feel good and… God I’m such a fucking baby,” I whined as I wiped tears out of my eyes. Daryl was rocking me and rubbing my back. Again, he’s the one comforting _me_.

“I love you exactly the way you are, Rick,” he said when he pulled back to look me directly in the eyes. “You can rub my back a little, okay? I usually don’t like it but you’re different and I know that and I bet you are real good at it, Sweetheart.”

I sniffed and rubbed at my nose with the back of my hand. “You sure?” I asked softly.

“Yeah. I am. I want everything with you, Rick. So you should be able to get everything back.” he rolled over and it dawned on me as he did that I had never seen his back before. I was always the bottom. There hadn’t been an occasion yet for me to see. I let my fingers play over the angel and devil tattoos on his right shoulder since they were the first thing to jump out. And then I let a finger trail down one of the many scars that I started to notice along his back. 

“What happened?” I whispered. 

He turned around and leaned up on an elbow. “It’s okay, Sweetheart,” he said softly like I was the one who’d been hurt like that. “Didn’t have the best folks. Got a great life now, though. Got you. Was worth going through everything if that’s what had to do to get right here.”

I tried not to cry again which was incredibly difficult because crying was right next to overthinking and clumsiness on the list of things I hated about myself but couldn't help. “I’m sorry I made you show me something you didn’t want to think about,” I said managing to keep the teary quiver out of my voice.

“I’m in love with you, Rick. It’s okay for you to know. But I don’t need to talk about it and you don’t need to worry about it. It’s in the past. We can talk now if you have questions but it’s not a thing I really like bringing up a lot if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay. I just… I want to… do whatever you want me to do,” I said, totally aware of how submissive I really am and always have been. He waited, knowing I’d at least have a few questions.

“Who?” I finally asked.

“My father.”

“Is he still alive?”

“No. He’s dead.”

“Good.”

“So, see? Nothing to worry about now,” he said trying to cheer me up. _He_ was trying to cheer _me_ up. 

“Is it… is it weird for you to like… do what we do? Like spanking me?” 

“Oh, baby, I’m not thinking about that stuff at all when we’re together. Our kind of spanking is different. What we have is … it’s totally different from all that. I love what we have. We fit together, Rick.” He paused a bit and left some quiet in case I had anymore questions and then laid back down on his belly. “How about this amazing back rub you promised me? Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there!


	16. Handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stylepoints is awesome. (But you probably already know that)
> 
> I had a lot of struggles with these last few chaps so I hope they work!

_Four months later_

Being Daryl’s made me happier than I’d ever been in my life. The sex was great. At any given moment my kitchen was filled with fifteen exotic flavors of Doritos! You can’t just get them anywhere- you have to know a guy. No matter how many weeks or months passed, I still hated his trips. Sometimes we’d get a full week without any overnight runs and then there’d be one for three days or four. It was always disappointing to see him go. But it was always incredibly worth the wait when he returned. 

As the months passed I continued to text every time I wrote a ticket or had to be away from my phone. I was always naked in my home even if he wasn’t there. I got a spanking every time he left for overnights just like he promised and it made things so much easier. It gave me a way to cry each time before he left so I could blame it on the spanking and not because I’m an emotional wreck without him. I’m pretty sure he knew why I cried though. I liked the release of tears and he understood that about me. Even after so much time together, I still wore my cock cage when he was gone and he would talk me off each night. I could even make myself come from just his voice and his commands and that dildo suction cupped to the bathroom wall. Not always orgasm, but at least empty myself. Even though Daryl still insists you can’t die from not ejaculating for three days, I’d rather not risk it. 

We’ve replicated that earth shattering anal orgasm that rocked me the first time he came home from an overnight trip. Not all the time but some of the time and Jesus, it was fun trying. We marathoned the original trilogy of Star Wars three times over the months. And Daryl bought me Star Wars curtains for the windows in the bedroom. I lived for his praise and his approval and loved giving him control. It was the most peace I’d ever felt. 

I was naked and kneeling in the front hall waiting for Daryl to get back from a one-nighter and he opened the door with his hands absolutely overflowing with what looked like fifty copies of the New York Times. 

“What did you do?” I asked with a laugh, as he kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Bought every copy between the Florida state line and here.”

“Well, no one’s gonna be able to read it then!” I laughed, as he put them down on the table and started pulling out the New Yorker Magazines to put aside, tossing the rest of the newspapers in a pile on the floor. 

“Yes they will, cause I’m gonna hand them all out personally with the page already opened to your article.” He came over and knelt down at my side and kissed me passionately. “I am SO fucking proud of you.”

My cock jumped at the praise and stuttered against the cage I was in from the overnighter. 

“Daryl?”

“Yes, Beautiful?”

“Can you please take this cage off and fuck me already? I was a good boy. Got published twice in four months. Don’t that get me some kinda reward?” I asked, flirtatiously batting my eyelashes.

“Oh, shit, Sugar. I’m sorry!” He quickly unlocked me. “Got you a present,” he said with a grin and he pulled something out of his pocket by a chain. “Nipple clamps.”

I wiggled with excitement. I’d been wanting to try them forever. Well, ever since I learned what they were. “I wanted those!” I shouted. 

“I know you did, Darlin’. You’re going to get them, too,” he said, with a sarcastic predatory growl, as he pulled hand-cuffs out of his back pocket. 

“You got a lot of thangs in those pockets,” I said playfully.

“You should see what I have in the one with the zipper,” he said. I cracked up laughing and he turned me against the wall trying not to laugh with me. 

“Hands behind your back,” he growled, with a hint of hidden laughter as he cuffed me. “Did you get your ass ready like I asked?” 

He knew I did. I do everything he asks. Always. “Yes, Master. I’m a good boy,” I answered. 

“Remember your safeword?”

I started nodding vigorously before he even finished asking. He put a strong arm across my chest and pulled me close, reaching around to put his hand on my cock, wrapping his fingers around me just feather light. It wasn’t tight enough at all and he knew it, there was barely any friction with such a purposefully light grip but I fucked into his hand anyway, my hips having a mind of their own.

I heard his deep chuckle behind me. “Wait a minute there, Sweetheart. Don’t have your new toys on yet.” I stopped my rutting and stayed still while he clipped one of the clamps onto my nipple and let the other hang loose from the chain that connected them. It was a nice hard pinch and I was surprised at the firm pressure of it. I knew from reading online that they’d hurt a lot more coming off than going on and the anticipation of it coursed through my body. He wrapped his hand loose around me again and I thrust my hips, the loose clamp swinging as I moved and causing a little extra pressure on the nipple that was attached to it. 

“The other nipple feeling left out?” he asked. 

“Yes, Master. Please,” I whined. He clipped the other one on with his free hand as I continued to try to fuck into his loosely wrapped fingers. 

“Just been gone one night. You still this desperate for me?” he asked as he tugged lightly on the chain and bit softly at the base of my neck. I had bite bruises all over my neck and shoulders from earlier in the week and I moaned at the gentle nip, wanting the full bruising bites.

“Always desperate for you,” I murmured. He pulled away and the loss of the heat from him against my back made me choke out a sob as I was suddenly thrusting against air.

“Be patient for me, good boy,” he said, as I heard him taking off his clothes. He turned me back around to face him and he laid down flat on the floor pulling me towards him by the chain that was attached to my nipples. I knee walked to him and he lifted one of my legs over his hips so that I was positioned above him. “Sink yourself down on my cock, Darlin’. I know you need to feel me in you.” 

My hands were still secured behind my back and he helped steady me as I moved from my knees to my feet so I could lift high enough to position myself over his thick, leaking cock. He kept his hands on my waist as I lowered onto him and he slid in effortlessly. It had been a day that I was ordered to wear the plug at work and I was thoroughly ready to take him. My focus was on my body, keeping my legs steady as I tried to move up and down, my hands unable to help me grab purchase of anything. 

“Stay still,” he ordered and he held my hips firm and slammed up into me, using his hands to pull me down to meet his thrust. “Want you to come for me, Rick,” he said and he leaned up, bit down on the chain with his teeth and ripped the clamps off me. The shot of pain as the blood flowed back into my nipples was unexpected and Daryl had to hold me in place as I almost lost my balance. He kept up his pace, slamming his cock up into me. My leaking dick was straining and desperate to release but I didn’t like to come before my Master.

“You first, Master,” I finally whispered as I bounced myself onto him. He held my waist tight as his back arched off the floor and I felt him flooding his seed into me. His groan and the feel of his cock pulsing inside me made me dribble come but I was still horny and eager for a full orgasm. It wasn’t enough. I needed more. “More,” I sobbed as he held me tightly through his orgasm.

He helped me climb off of him. “Thank you for letting me go first, Sweetheart. You’re such a gentleman,” he said with a wink.

“More,” I whimpered. I'd learned in the past months that coming and orgasm were not mutually exclusive. I could come like that and still be ready and needy for more.

He uncuffed my hands and nodded towards the bedroom, an unspoken order to move, and I tried to get to my feet. He squatted down to me before I could get all the way up. “You're a little shaky, Sweetheart. Why don’t you crawl so you don’t get unsteady walking and hurt yourself?” I obeyed because I always obey. I hadn’t used my safeword since I tried to get out of dinner that one time. Crawling on the floor behind him had an exhilarating quality to it. Why, I had no idea. I’d long since given up trying to question what felt good. 

I watched from my hands and knees as he got one of my dildos out and suction cupped it to the floor of the master bathroom, slathering it in lube before he stepped back. “Sink on to that for me, Darlin’,” he said softly and I obeyed. Because I always obey. But I didn’t want to not be touching him when he was right here in front of me and he saw the sadness and disappointment in my eyes as I kept my eyes on his and worked myself onto the dildo.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart,” he whispered as I slid into place, my legs spread in front of me and my cock hard and straining against my stomach. He carefully tucked a foot under my thigh so that the side of his calf was offered to me. “Go ahead. Grab on and rut against me while you fuck yourself. Wanna see you get everything you need, Baby.” I didn’t need to be told twice. I wrapped my arms around his thick calf, the precum steadily dripping from me instantly making the friction smooth and easy. I rocked into him, my thighs now trembling from all the work I’d done with them so far but the soreness in them was like a spark flickering at the junction between my pelvis and my legs and as I felt the stretch and slide of the dildo while I fucked myself and felt Daryl’s hands running through my mop of curls, his whispers of “good boy” and “that’s it, Sweetheart”, I felt the spark at my prostate ignite into a fire that lit up my spine like fireworks, spreading down my arms and legs, my cock pulsing out thick white come against my lover’s leg as I worked myself through the body-shaking orgasm. Time slowed and my body moved itself without thought as I continued to ride the slow wave of bliss. I looked up at Daryl. My Master. My lover. My friend. My everything. The steady swell of heaven jolted through me, wiggled through to my heart and I felt more love and more peace and more sheer pleasure than I ever knew possible. 

“Ride it out, Sweetheart. That’s it. Don’t stop. Do you feel me everywhere?” 

My mouth parted in an attempt to answer but nothing came out as I rocked and rutted, my eyes on him and everything else slowly disappeared around me, blackness from all sides until Daryl was all I saw through tunneled vision then everything went black.

When I came to, I was slumped against Daryl’s leg and he was tapping at my bottom and asking me to lift my hips just a bit for him. I couldn’t move. I was boneless. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out of me. He pulled me forward a bit and slid me off the dildo then squatted down to help lay me down flat on the floor, half in the bathroom and half in the bedroom. “You with me, Darlin’?” he asked with that beautiful smile of his. I nodded. At least I tried to nod. I’m not sure if I did or not but he could read in my eyes that I was there. He stood and walked away and my eyes dropped shut again. The next time I opened them he was covering me in a blanket and I noticed I was shivering.

“I need you to sit up, Sweetheart. Need you to drink for me.” I tried to help as he lifted my shoulders up and sat down behind me, pulling us against the wall. “Lean back. Small sips,” he commanded as he held a Boba Fett glass to my lips that we’d bought together at a yard sale a few weeks ago. I opened my mouth and choked on the first sips until I remembered how to swallow. I don’t know how long we sat there. I think I fell asleep again after I got the glass of water down. 

I woke to his fingers in my hair and kisses on my temple. “Let’s get up, Darlin’,” he whispered. “I want to take you somewhere nice for dinner.”

By the time we had showered and he dressed us both, I was able to walk and talk again. “See how nice it is when I go away and get to come back?” he asked. I knew what that was. It’s been months now. I learned to read him like a new language that I’d mastered and now felt fluent in. He had his schedule and another trip was on the horizon and it was more than just an overnight. Probably one of those three or four day ones I always dreaded. I tried not to think about it yet. He was here now. And I was still barely coherent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has been a tad overwhelming. I'm sorry I haven't been responding to comments in my normal timely fashion. But please know they all make my day and I'll be getting to them soon!


	17. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stylepoints who helped me struggle through these last couple chaps!
> 
> (I'm still behind in responding to comments but I'll get caught up soon! Thanks so much for all your kind words!)

We ate at a little bar downtown that we’d discovered and enjoyed. He ordered for us both and I still loved the feeling of that power exchange between us. That trust is something I’d never experienced with another human being and whether it was crawling naked down a hallway or eating the medium-rare T-bone he ordered for me, it was something that I responded to and something I craved. 

We talked about regular things while we ate- the new flavor of Doritos (they really should just stop.) We talked about my article and how the novel was coming along and we talked about the traffic stops I made the shift before. We talked about new recipes that I was excited to cook for him and about a movie that just came out he thought I’d like to see. 

And that’s when Shane walked up to the table. “Hey. Rick. How you doin’, man?” My ex-husband… lover of seven years... and he “how you doin’, man”-ed me. 

“Oh, hi,” I looked back to Daryl who hadn’t taken his eyes off my ex yet and could probably read through the tension in my voice who it was. “Good. I’m good. This is Daryl. Daryl this is… This is Shane. My ex.”

Shane turned and reached out a hand. Daryl looked at it and back up at Shane without words. 

“Okayyy…” Shane said. 

“How have you been? How’s Lori?” I asked to try to defuse some tension once I realized Shane wasn’t going to just leave.

“Aww, man. You know how it is with her. How she always was. We broke up,” he said, like it was nothing. Like it wasn’t an affair that cost him his marriage, like it was just a chick he randomly dated for a few weeks.

“Oh,” I answered. 

“Was thinking about calling you, actually,” he said in his nice voice. The one he’d use to talk me down when I was getting suspicious towards the end of our time together.

“Don’t,” Daryl said to Shane with firm, alpha-male confidence.

I had no interest, ever, in seeing him again. “Nice to see you, Shane. But I’m… I’m-”

“He’s taken,” Daryl said, his eyes boring holes through Shane’s. Shane stood tall and tried to show that he wasn’t intimidated. “I’ll give you a call sometime. We should catch up,” he said to me as he walked away.

I looked at Daryl who was still staring at Shane’s back as he left. “He won’t call. And I wouldn’t answer anyway, Daryl.” 

“Good,” he said and he looked down at his plate and started cutting off another bite. 

“I’m in love with you,” I said when I sensed he wasn’t convinced. “You know that.”

He looked up and nodded but his eyes still had concern in them. I’d have to figure out a way to convince him that he didn’t need to worry.

Three days later we were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. I’d made pancakes per Daryl’s request but I knew he asked for them because they were my favorite and we hadn’t had them in a while. “I have a run scheduled,” he said softly as he poured syrup over the stack on his plate. I could tell by his voice it was a long one. He didn’t want to tell me.

“How long?” I asked because that was always the first question I asked. 

“Must be some major Doritos shortage in Colorado. I blame the pot laws-”

“Colorado!?” I shouted. “How long!?”

“Just a week. But you know that I-”

“FIVE DAYS!? You’ve never been gone that long!” I shouted, my stomach lurching at the thought even though it was empty and I hadn’t taken a bite. 

“Seven,” he said quietly.

I jumped out of my chair and it fell over with a loud bang behind me. “SEVEN?!?! Is this… Is this going to be a new thing? Fucking SEVEN DAYS?! I… NO! You can’t leave me for seven fucking days.”

He sighed and rested his forehead in his hands not even able to look at me. “I’m sorry, Darlin’. It’s my job. I can’t not do my job.”

“Fuck that, Daryl. I… I _need_ you.”

“You have me, Rick. I’m yours no matter where I-”

I kicked over another chair and grabbed a half-eaten bag of Doritos Smokin’ Cheddar BBQ from the counter and threw them against the wall. 

“I’ll call you ev-”

“I don’t _want_ you to call. I _want_ you to BE HERE!” I knew I was having a fit like a temperamental child but I couldn’t bear the thought of being unable to see his eyes and feel his touch for seven fucking days.

“Rick. Hands and knees,” he said firmly. 

“NO!” I shouted and stormed back to the bedroom slamming the door behind me. 

“I can’t fucking do this, Rick!” he shouted from the kitchen and I heard the front door slam as I threw myself on the bed and cried like I hadn’t since my dog died when I was ten years old.

I cried myself to sleep and when I woke it was twilight out. I went out to the kitchen and checked my phone. No call. No texts. It had been at least six hours since he stormed out at brunch. I paced the kitchen, naked like I always was and I tried to cry again but I had run myself dry before I finally fell asleep. I cleaned up the uneaten pancakes and tried to keep myself from shaking. Right as I was trying to decide what to do next, the phone rang. 

“Thank God,” I said out loud and I grabbed it. I looked at it to pull myself together before I answered and noticed that the caller ID said Shane. My hands curled into fists and I threw the phone against the kitchen wall and it shattered as it hit the floor. 

I stared at it for a second in disbelief. Anger was not normally my speed. I picked it up and the screen was shattered completely and the power button didn’t light anything up. Shit. What if Daryl was trying to reach me? I was supposed to have my cell on me at all times. He would call soon to check on me. Wouldn’t he?

I paced back and forth in the kitchen. I was being unreasonable. It was his job. He wasn’t leaving me for Lori for fuck’s sake. He was just going to work and I was a grown man. I should be able to fucking dress myself for a week without crying about it. I hurt his feelings. I told him no. I ripped apart our connection with just one simple word. It wasn’t even my safeword… it was just no, as if everything was already over. I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was suffocating and I sank to my knees out of habit to close my eyes and breathe. When I finally pulled myself together I got dressed, got my keys and got in the car to go to Daryl’s house. 

I pulled into Daryl’s townhouse and got on my knees after I rang the bell. Every time I’d been to his house, he was already with me so I didn’t have to ring. Kneeling at the door wasn’t a rule that was already established, but it was a way for me to start apologizing. And if the neighbors in the townhouse development didn’t like it, I didn’t really give a shit. I was there to literally beg Daryl for my forgiveness. And I needed to be on my knees for him.

He opened the door and looked down at me. His eyes were red-rimmed and watery. I’d never seen him cry but the evidence of it in his expression ripped my heart in two and it was the worst pain I’d felt since we’d been together. 

“I’m Sorry, Daryl,” I said. “Please don’t break it off with me. I understand you need to work. I’ll be a good boy while you’re gone.”

He looked up and down the row of houses, probably wondering if anyone saw a grown man on his knees begging for forgiveness. He stood back and opened the door wider to let me in and I crawled in, still so humbled at my outburst that I didn’t want to rise any higher than I already was. He shut the door behind me, grabbed a chair from his kitchen table and sat down in front of me with this elbows on his knees.

“You’ll get sick of it, Rick. Everyone does. I’ll be gone too long one time and you’ll be lonely and frustrated. Shane will call-”

“No,” I said. “I would never do that, Daryl. I can’t believe you’d even think it.”

“It always happens,” he said with heartbreak.

I opened my mouth but wasn’t sure how to respond yet. He put his head in his hands. “It always happens,” he repeated. “Boyfriends can’t handle me being gone so much and they find someone else. Every time. Every damn time.”

I tilted my head to make sure I was hearing right. Was he really worried I’d ever leave him? Getting dumped was for me to worry about, not him. I was his. Always. 

“I’m yours,” I said softly. “You know that. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever known and I need you. I… I _want_ you.”

He just looked at me, his eyes filled with more love than I’d ever known. I stood up and undressed, folding my clothes and putting them in a neat pile on the hall table and I knelt back down closer to him so that I could rest my head on his knee. He ran fingers through my hair. “I love you, Rick. I’m terrified to lose you. You’re the best thing I’ve ever had.”

“You won’t ever lose me. And I think all your exes sound like assholes I’d like to punch.” 

He laughed at that and I melted at the comforting feel of his fingers stroking my hair. “And after all this time I always worried I wasn’t enough like them,” I laughed.

“Enough like who?” he asked confused.

“The others you been with. Would worry you’d be comparing me to them. And how could I compare when I didn’t know anything and was just learnin’?”

“What? You ain’t like any of them. Ain’t no comparison at all, Sweetheart.”

“I just mean they probably knew better how to be good boys and probably didn’t complain as much as I do and you didn’t have to teach them from scratch like you did with me. I didn’t even know what a cock cage was when we first met. You’ve had to be so patient with me and I still acted like a damn child this morning. They were probably all, like, professional level subs and I’m still learning the ropes after all these months.”

“What? None of them were subs.”

I stared at him and my eyes widened. “WHAT!? You were the SUB!?”

He laughed. “Fuck no. I wasn’t the anything.”

I looked up at him puzzled and sat back on my knees. “I thought you'd done this shit before!?”

“Nope. Always thought it'd be fun though. I was right,” he said as he cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. “This was never about finding a sub that suited me. This was _us_ finding each other and figuring out what worked for _us_. And I promise you, I’ll make it up to you every time I have to leave. I’ll always come back to you.” He knelt down on the floor next to me and kissed me gently and affectionately, his hands mapping their way over my bare skin like they had every line of me memorized. 

“We have thirty-two hours before I have to leave and you have to go back to work. And we can do anything you want. Anything,” he whispered against my ear. “I want you to want things, Rick. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“All I want is you, Daryl. However much of you I can get.”

\--------------------------

As we laid in his bed after the third round of sex, he held me in that bear hug we usually fell asleep in and kissed at the back of my head. 

“I don’t know,” he answered after I asked again how we stumbled into this lifestyle. “It just evolved for us this way. And it seems to fit, y’know. I like to have some control over my surroundings. You like to be released from having to control things and make decisions.”

“So is that why we never actually went to a BDSM club? Cause you had no damn idea what you were doing?” I giggled.

“Hey,” he said feigning offense, “I researched everything thoroughly on Google!”

“But how did you know on the first night? How did you decide to have me strip and hump your leg hand-cuffed? How did you know I’d fucking like it so much?”

I could feel him shrug behind me. “You were just such a… mess,” he laughed. “Wanted to get you out of your head.”

“I’m still a mess. I can’t believe how I acted this morning,” I said softly.

“Well, you're my mess, Sweetheart. I want you to love me that much. I just don’t want you to be sad when I’m away. Want to spend all my time with you when I’m here.”

“Daryl?”

“Yeah, Darlin’?”

“Why do we have two houses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a small epilogue tomorrow. Hope you've all enjoyed!


	18. Over and Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stylepoints for bearing with my struggles on this fic!
> 
> And thanks to all of you who have left such lovely comments.
> 
> And now... The epilogue-

“Breaker, Breaker. This is Crossbow and Bear Cub comin’ at yah. We’re eyeballing a 10-42 shiny side up in the granny lane at mile marker 72 along I-95. I repeat-”

Daryl took the CB from me and hung it up. About a mile later I saw some road kill and picked it up again. “This is Crossbow and Bear Cub. We got a bambi up on-” He took it again and hung it up.

“You don’t have to report every single thing you see, Darlin’” he laughed.

“I’m trying to keep the streets safe, Daryl,” I insisted as I sat naked and cross-legged in the passenger seat. 

“You ain’t a cop no more. You don’t need to keep the streets safe. That’s someone else’s job. Shouldn’t you be in the sleeper workin’ on that next chapter? When’s your publisher’s deadline?”

A voice crackled out of the CB- “Awww, Crossbow. Did you cut off your Cub? Let the little guy talk. He’s probably in there poutin’”.

I picked up the CB and scooted back so Daryl couldn’t reach it. “Affirmative. I am pouting. Over and Out”.

“You know they probably think you’re my ten-year-old son,” Daryl said with an eye roll. “Should be interesting first time you meet one of these guys at a truck stop.” 

I didn’t go with Daryl on every trip, but I did on the longer ones because I couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him for too long. With only one mortgage instead of two and with the income from my articles and the first novel that was published, I was able to quit being a cop. Most of the time, since technically the truck was what we considered home for the few days we’d be on a run, I’d be naked. I’d grown _way_ too fond of the feeling of being naughty. 

I’d gotten much better at wanting. If there was a movie out I’d like to see, I’d tell Daryl and he would take me. If I saw something kinky I liked on the internet I’d text the link to Daryl and the next time I’d see him we’d be doing it. But some things I just liked to give away. Like picking out clothes or deciding what to eat. I liked the feeling of being taken care of that came with those decisions. 

Sometimes he would push a little to make me pick. He’d decide on pancakes but ask me if I wanted the strawberry or the chocolate chip. Sometimes I would have an answer. Sometimes I’d struggle with the decision like it was Algebra and in the end he’d decide. I don’t know why I’ve always had such a hard time with decisions and choices. Was it because I had this innate drive to do the right thing? To be a people-pleaser like Daryl calls me? I don’t know. I don’t spend much time trying to figure myself out anymore. With Daryl, I had figured out how to be happy. There wasn’t anything else I needed to know.

For our one year anniversary of dating, Daryl took me to a tattoo parlor. He asked me twelve times in the car on the way over if I wanted to use my safeword because this was such a permanent thing. I’d always wanted a tattoo and he knew that. I just needed him to decide for me what it was.

As I sat in the chair and Daryl told the tattoo artist what to give me, the red-haired, muscle-bound ex-jarhead said “You know, that ain’t no whim. You get a name over your heart that’s more concrete than a weddin’ band.”

Daryl tilted my head up with his fingers on my chin. “You sure you wanna be mine, Sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes.” No hesitation. No question. Yes.

“Marry me too, then,” he said with those eyes that look at me like I am the only thing in his world.

“Okay.” It took fifteen minutes of kissing and whispering mushy shit to each other before I finally could sit still for the tattoo. After I got Daryl's name in cursive over my heart, we both got rings tattooed on our fingers. 

The next day we went to the courthouse, made it official and took off on a camping trip for our honeymoon. I had never camped before and Daryl was eager to show me everything. How to put up the tent, how to track and hunt, how to start a fire. And just like everything else in our life, I loved listening to Daryl and following his lead. His smile was contagious and the praise I got when I reeled in my first fish warmed me from head to toe like a first sip of coffee on a cold day warming me up from the inside out. I would never tire of his love, his affection, his praise or his comfort.

That first night together in the tent we made love in a very different way than normal. We were two consenting grown men that could do anything we wanted. Sometimes we wanted nipple clamps and cock cages and dominance. But sometimes we just wanted to love each other quietly and softly and intimately and there wasn’t anything wrong with any of the ways we chose to love one another. 

We were both naked and cuddling on top of several fluffy sleeping bags, the soundtrack of crickets and owls from the night intermingling with soft moans and gentle words. “I love you so much, Rick,” Daryl whispered in my ear as he sucked at the lobe and nibbled gently at the base of my neck. My hands ran over his body from the firm muscle of his biceps to the soft curve of his ass. When our bodies were close together, our minds were as well and it was like we were in our own little microcosm, the whole world around us gone. Only the two of us, only kind words, and soft kisses, and gentle hands and satisfied groans.

I loved all the ways Daryl touched me. All the ways he loved me. He never did anything that he didn’t spend time with me first discussing to make sure it was something I’d like. We rarely sat together or walked with one another without one of us having a hand on the other. And that was a tether to me. A tether to comfort and care and family and love. Daryl was everything that I ever needed. And from some strange miracle of fate, I was everything he needed as well.

After we packed up and headed back home, I admired my tattoo’d wedding band. I’d already started talking about wanting more. “I want ‘property of Daryl Dixon’ right over my junk,” I said. “And I want ‘this ass belongs to Daryl’ on my lower back.”

“Easy there, Bear Cub. You are allowed one tattoo a year. You have a bit of an addictive personality, you know that?”

“I just know what I want now,” I said confidently.

“Oh yeah? That’s great, Darlin’. Where do you wanna go for dinner?”

“I dunno. Where do _you_ wanna go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to write a romance that includes cock cages and dildos suction cupped to bathroom walls? I think maybe it is! Hope everyone enjoyed. I promise I'll get to responses sometime soon. Real life had been a doozy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shifting Gears - Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466061) by [PixieReedus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus), [Rickyl_edits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits), [YeyaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes)
  * [Shifting Gears - Edit II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233151) by [PixieReedus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus), [Rickyl_edits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits), [YeyaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes)




End file.
